


A Man of No Consequence

by Prompto_Cam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Deaths, Demons, Disease, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, New Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Sickness, demon influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompto_Cam/pseuds/Prompto_Cam
Summary: Follow the story of Ardyn Lucis Caelum, first King of Lucis and beloved healer of the people in a story of power, hope, jealousy, betrayal and love.A non-canon look into Ardyn's back story with a major Ardyn/Prompto twist added to it. A story stretching from 2000 years ago, all the way to the future of M.E. 766.EDIT (13/3/18): In light of the release of FFXV Royal Edition, Izunia has now been edited to his correct name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my mind for quite some time and my beta KUPOXV has insisted upon me posting this. So here you go, some Ardyn appreciation with a Promdyn twist! Probably terribly historically inaccurate but I did my best with what I understand?
> 
> (Have no fear, My Sacrifice is still my main priority fanfic and you can expect your regular update next week~)

Eos was suffering; plagued by dark creatures that rose from the ground in the night, attacking all who crossed their path and spreading a horrific disease across the lands. A disease that was killing its people. This disease had become known as the 'Starscourge' and there was only one known cure. The crystal that protected the land of Lucis, previously known as Solheim, and a Ring it had forged, the power of which was harnessed by one man, and one man only; the crystal's chosen King. The King who had formed the Kingdom of Lucis under the direction of five of the Astrals; his work was under their blessing.

Only with the power of the Crystal, and the Ring could the Starscourge be purged. The King traveled across the country to heal his people, saving any and all that were brought to him by drawing the darkness of demons out of them, taking it all into himself. His only companions on his journey was his most trusted Shield, who had sworn his life to protect his King, and the Chocobos they traveled on. He was fine with this; his Kingdom was in the safe hands of his most trusted right-hand man. His own twin brother, whose love for his Kingdom was a perfect mirror of his own. Despite being 'young' in age in their 30's the brothers were hailed as just and fair rulers, kindness unsurpassed by any.

Perhaps that was why he was still awake late into the night, pouring over his research into these horrible daemons. He laid down his quill, reaching across the table to light a fresh candle as the previous one had almost withered away. Fire had so far been the only deterrent against these beasts, high walls and constant patrols doing little to ease the worries of the people. He gave a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his maroon hair in frustration. They had learned almost nothing of these creatures in the past few years; they had no idea how to purge them from the land. He leaned forward to shuffle through his papers, just one more time. Maybe this time he could-

"Majesty, you should be resting" He turned his gaze away to look up at the door as his Shield returned from yet another patrol.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Gilgamesh. It is only you and I" He said, turning back to his research.

"Ardyn, you're hardly going to be fit for travel without proper rest. We are due to return to the Kingdom as soon as we are able, and you won't be able without _sleep_ "

"These monsters don't sleep, Gilgamesh. They merely hide away until darkness returns to Eos. Do we really have time to consider such a thing as sleep when people are disappearing?"

"How many times are we going to have this argument? _You_ need sleep to be in top form to cure these people. There are people conducting the research based on our notes back home. So get to sleep, Ardyn" Gilgamesh folded his arms across his chest. Ardyn heaved another sigh, letting his papers fall down to turn to face him. Gilgamesh was a beast of a man; he stood easily at six foot seven, maybe more. Broad, firm muscles from years of vigorous training; a monster with a blade.

"I relent. This village has been settled as best as we can after all. They are more prepared to defend themselves, thanks to your direction"

"You speak too highly of me"

"Nonsense. Where would I be without you, Gilgamesh?"

"Probably still lost in Fociaugh Hollow" Gilgamesh smirked. Ardyn pouted playfully.

"You won't ever let me forget that, will you?" He muttered, pushing himself away from the table.

"Not as long as I live, your Majesty" He assured with an over-exaggerated bow to his King. When a harsh pounding sounded at the door, Gilgamesh straightened himself, his hand resting upon his sword nestled safely in its scabbard, ready to draw at any given moment. Ardyn moved away, stepping back across the room and drawing his own sword from thin air in a dazzling sparkle of red light.

"Help, please! Someone help!" Came a woman's voice from the other side of the door. Gilgamesh reached forward to tug it open, but was quickly catching the woman when she fell through the open door. Ardyn dismissed his weapon, rushing forwards to help Gilgamesh steady her.

Her front was covered in blood, oozing red and black from deep gashes across her torso. Her skin was deathly pale, turning grey and her veins staining black. Ardyn's brows knitted together in worry; her infection was already deep, it would be a fight to save her, if the wounds didn't kill her first.

"Gilgamesh, bring her inside"

"N-no... no, my son... my son!" She pleaded, bringing her hands up to cling desperately to Gilgamesh. "He can be saved, please, please" She continued, tugging desperately at Gilgamesh's armor. He looked to Ardyn, who looked hopelessly torn.

"Where is he...?" Ardyn asked.

"My wagon, I tried to save him, please..." She begged tearfully, holding on tighter when her knees gave out from under her. Gilgamesh eased her down carefully to sit against the wall inside their small residence.

"Bring him inside, Gilgamesh"

"Majesty-"

"We turn away no one" Ardyn knelt down next to the woman, reaching out to carefully lift her head and check her pulse. Her heart was struggling, the pulse fluttering under his fingers. "...I can't save you both" He mumbled. Her condition was dire, there was no chance of saving her by now. The infection had taken over, staining her eyes black and yellow. He was surprised there was even humanity left within her.

"Just... my son... Please..." Ardyn nodded faintly, looking up when Gilgamesh returned. Ardyn had expected a child; that was not what he faced now. He was probably in his twenties at most. The unconscious boy resembled his mother; blonde hair and pale, freckled skin. Trim figure and covered in blood. Ardyn stood and quickly cleared the table of papers and half-used candles, grabbing the nearest blanket to throw over it so that Gilgamesh could lay the boy down. There was a pained groan from the blonde as he was laid on his stomach to let Ardyn get to the horrible gash across his back.

He lifted his head to the sound of the woman choking on the thick black sludge rising up her throat. The infection was desperately taking hold of her; it wouldn't be long until she went mad with it. It had happened only once, and Ardyn was not wanting to see that again. "Gilgamesh..." He mumbled. The shield nodded faintly; he understood without needing to hear. She would not survive; she needed to be taken away from the village to avoid any mishaps.

"Please... It _hurts_... please... let his last memories of me... be of a mother that loved him... not this mess... please kill me" She begged, curling in on herself with a deep groan, one that didn't sound befitting of a woman; more like a pained daemon.

"Ardyn...?" Gilgamesh looked to him, but Ardyn couldn't lift his eyes from the boy for the moment. Gilgamesh could see him trembling, gripping the edge of the table tightly in his frustration. Ardyn grit his teeth... but there was nothing he could do. He walked around the table to kneel before the woman one last time, once more lifting her head to look at her.

"I will save your boy, I promise you. He will live to fulfill his life, to continue to grow into a fine man. I _swear_ it" He assured her, using his thumbs to wash away the black tears that rolled from her eyes. Gilgamesh leaned down to gather her into his arms. His gaze had softened, but Ardyn could see the pain that lurked there because of what he was about to do to her; he hated this just as much as Gilgamesh did. "It will be over quickly" Ardyn said, rising to his feet to return to the table. He couldn't look back as he heard the door close behind them.

He reached forward to tear away the ruined shirt from the boy's back. A single deep gash ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip, gaping wide and showing muscle and fat underneath. The blood was stained with black, but the grey had not yet begun to dull his skin, nor had the black begun to travel through his veins. There was _time_ ; he could save the boy.

He carefully laid his hands on either side of the wound, a soft red glow enveloping them as the ring he wore on his right middle finger glowed white, drawing power from the Crystal. The black sludge that was bleeding from his wound began to bubble and move, sliding across pale skin to meet with Ardyn's hands. It climbed up onto his hands, sliding up his arms and under his sleeves like a living being. Ardyn took in a deep breath and held it as the ache began on his skin, tingling at first before developing into a sharp pain, like needles in his skin. He grit his teeth, lowering his head as his own eyes changed into the black and yellow that he had seen in the woman moments ago.

He let the breath out when he couldn't hold it any longer, panting until the pain dulled down into a tingle again. His eyes slowly returned to their normal color. When he looked back to the boy's wound, the blackness within it was gone; the scourge was purged from his small, pale body. He closed his eyes when a wave of dizziness came over him and he felt himself tipping to the side; but firm arms wrapped around him before he could fall.

"Ardyn... I think it's about time you slept" Gilgamesh said, pulling Ardyn's arm around his shoulder to hold him upright.

"I need to stitch the wound" Ardyn argued quietly, forcing his eyes to open again.

"I can manage that much, you've exhausted yourself these last few days. I'm going to get you into bed"

"No... let him take the bed, put me somewhere else" He insisted. Gilgamesh wanted to argue, but he knew it would be fruitless. He helped Ardyn move across the room to the nearest bench. He grabbed a fur blanket with his free hand to drape it across the bench before helping Ardyn to lay down on it. He lifted Ardyn's legs up onto the bench and left him for just a moment, returning to slide a pillow under his head and drape a blanket over him; Ardyn was already sleeping.

It was often hard for Gilgamesh to watch Ardyn taking in these demonic infections; they caused him pain, discomfort and pushed his limits to exhaustion. But his King was a selfless man; he had never once heard him complain about the pain. Perhaps that was why he had agreed to become his protector after Ardyn had saved his life. For now he returned to his current task of caring for the boy. He gathered a rag and a pail of water from the well behind the small house they were occupying and used them to clean the blood that was starting to dry on the boy's skin. The rag was ruined by the end of it, but the boy had not stirred. He gathered Ardyn's box of medical supplies and carefully stitched the wound closed. He would pause if the boy moved or moaned, but he remained asleep. Finally, he gathered him into his arms and took him to Ardyn's bed. There was nothing more he could do for either of them, but stand guard until the morning broke. Tomorrow, he would build a grave for the boy's fallen mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Gilgamesh was surprised at how attentive Ardyn was to the boy; Ardyn was always caring of his patients, but never had he fussed over one quite so much as the blonde, who after two days was still sleeping comfortably on Ardyn's bed. When Ardyn had woken well into the following afternoon, he had taken it upon himself to work his magic across the wound on the boy, the daemon-cleaning magic replaced with a more gentle healing magic; one he had only seen Ardyn use a few times in the past few years of following him; once on him after a particularly violent fight with some local wildlife. Ardyn much preferred to let wounds mend naturally and was content to let the boy rest, despite his constant mutterings about how scrawny and small he was and what kind of food he would be needing.

The wound across the boy's back was almost fully healed, now shallow enough that Ardyn had removed the stitches in place of some simple gauze and bandages. Every few hours he would return to the room to roll the boy from one side to his other so his limbs didn't get stiff.

All mention of returning home had been ignored. Ardyn was completely unwilling to leave the boy in someone else's care, even though this small village did have its own doctor. Gilgamesh had sent word of their delay back home to Somnus, assuring him that they were safe and well so the man wouldn't come looking for them. That wouldn't be a first.

So it was no surprise to Gilgamesh that as soon as the boy let out a groan, Ardyn was out of his chair and at the side of the bed to check his pulse and temperature; this time the fussing seemed to be rousing some consciousness out of the boy. "Gilgamesh, some water please" Ardyn ordered. Gilgamesh nodded, pushing away from the wall to go fulfill the order. Ardyn carefully brushed his fingers through blonde hair, moving it out of the boy's face just in time for violet-blue eyes to crack open. They closed again with a grumble, before trying again and finding success. "Good morning" Ardyn greeted softly. The boy blinked a few times, turning his head to look around the barely furnished room.

"Wh-where... am I?" He asked, bringing a hand up to cover a cough at the strain of his throat. That was when Gilgamesh returned with a glass of water, pressing it into the boy's hand but holding it steady while he eased himself up to drink from it.

"A small village west of the Kingdom. You were heavily wounded" Ardyn explained, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. "You've been unconscious for a few days, you're going to need to rest to fully recover, but I've cured the worst of your ailments" He assured. "What is your name?" He asked. The boy looked between Ardyn and Gilgamesh for a few moments, confusion in his gaze.

"U-umm... I'm Prompto. And... and who are you?" He asked. Ardyn and Gilgamesh shared a look for just a moment before Ardyn looked back to Prompto.

"I am Ardyn, and this is my assistant, Gilgamesh. Where are you from?" Ardyn asked. They had not yet met anyone who didn't know who the King of this land was.

"O-oh, umm..." Prompto shifted himself a little to sit up, flinching a little when Ardyn reached forward to help him, but allowing the man to tuck pillows behind him to make his seating more comfortable. "I'm from overseas. Our land is ravaged with cold and famine... we stowed away on a fishing boat, hoping we might find a better life here but..." He stopped himself, looking around the room again. "Where's my mother?" He asked, a slight tone of panic taking hold of his voice.

"I need to know what happened to you" Ardyn said, not yet wanting to approach that subject.

"We were attacked. I dunno what that thing was but it was... it was like a giant statue or something? It just came out of the ground and scared the Spiracorn we had attached to the wagon. We... we couldn't get around it. I don't really remember much. Just... it had this... this _huge_ sword. I remember pain across my back but nothing else... please, _where_ is my mother?" He asked again desperately, looking between the two men.

Ardyn looked at Gilgamesh again; how were they supposed to explain it? Gilgamesh heaved a sigh, stepping up to stand at the end of the bed, arms folded across his chest. "Your mother got you here to us in time, but she was heavily wounded. We couldn't save her" He explained as softly as he could.

Prompto was shaking, his hands clenching tightly in the blankets as his gaze lowered to them. "B-but... she... I don't understand... _I_ took the hit, she should be okay... I told her to _go_!" He screwed his eyes shut when the first tears dropped onto his hands, barely suppressing a hitched sniffle. Ardyn reached out to lay a hand over Prompto's.

"I'm _sorry_... but if you expected your mother to run and leave you there to die... A mother's love takes priority in those moments. You sitting here, alive, is all she pleaded for. She wanted you to remember her that way, as a mother who loved her child" He explained gently.

Prompto curled in on himself with a pained moan, drawing up his knees a little when the sniffles turned into full sobs and desperate tears. Ardyn shuffled closer quickly, drawing the man against his chest and letting him crumble there. He felt hands clench into the back of his jacket tightly, Prompto letting himself bury his face against Ardyn's shoulder and let it all out. They stayed like that until Prompto had nothing more to give, exhausted and emotionally drained.

"W-where... where is she?" He asked into Ardyn's shoulder.

"Gilgamesh laid her to rest peacefully. We can take you there, if you feel up to moving" Ardyn offered and he felt Prompto nod against his shoulder. Ardyn moved first, but held onto Prompto's arms as he slid himself to the edge of the bed, holding him steady when he tried to stand. Prompto's legs were shaking, features twisting in discomfort as he likely noted his own injury was still sore. Regardless, Ardyn slowly let go as he found his balance.

They followed Gilgamesh out the back of the house, towards the edge of a small garden. The soil was still upturned where Gilgamesh had buried her; the grave had been marked with a single stake, brilliant blue flowers tied to it in respect for the life she gave to save her own child. It was the best they could give her in this small village; there would be no headstone or anything to permanently memorialize her life, but to Prompto it was more than enough.

He knelt down on the dirt, digging his fingers in slightly. "M-mom... I'm so sorry... I'm _so_ sorry" He cried, a few fresh tears falling into the dirt. "I love you mom... I love you so much. I won't let you down, I promise. I'll... I'll fulfill our dreams for us both. Just keep watching over me" He mumbled, falling silent and closing his eyes; he prayed to whatever force was out there to ensure his mother's safe passage to whatever came after death. He'd never even considered what that might be before.

He didn't know how long he knelt there, but his back was stiff and the ache was growing steadily worse. He lifted his head, looking around for the two men; but they weren't at his side. Turning around, he spotted them in the doorway to the house where they had retreated to give him privacy. He rose up on shaky legs with a little difficulty to walk back to the house. They both stopped talking to look to him.

"I... I wanted to thank you... for what you did for her" He mumbled, his limbs shaking from exertion. Ardyn stepped forward, shrugging his jacket off and wrapping it around Prompto's shoulders.

"It was the least we could do for her... come inside, you're much too thin to be standing out here in naught but your pants and some measly bandages" He ushered Prompto inside to the bed once more and Prompto didn't resist, letting himself be led and settled there.

"That thing that attacked us... it was unlike anything I've ever seen before. What was it?" Prompto asked, looking up at Ardyn as the maroon haired man settled the blankets back over him. He looked troubled by the question, and Prompto wondered if he should have even asked.

"A terrible beast that survives only in darkness. Not unlike the daemons in tales of old. Our land has been plagued by many of them in different forms. The one you encountered sounds like the beast we have called an 'Iron Giant'. These creatures seem to only know how to kill, but any who have escaped death have been plagued with a terrible disease. It overruns the body entirely, causing nothing but pain and suffering" Ardyn explained, dragging a stool closer to sit beside the bed.

"And my mother... died from that?" Prompto asked cautiously, but Ardyn was quick to shake his head.

"No, your mother's wounds are what took her life. The infection had not taken hold of her yet" He lied. He didn't need to cause the boy any further pain. "Gilgamesh, could you prepare some food? It's been a while since our guest has eaten" He asked. Gilgamesh bowed slightly, leaving them to talk.

"How am I alive...? If survivors get this disease... shouldn't I be dead too?" Prompto asked.

"Ah... I... I have been granted a special power by an ancient Crystal that guards this land. It allows me to purge the disease. It hadn't yet seeped into your veins, so I was able to rid you of it before it could take hold. Gilgamesh tended to your wound, but you've been unconscious for two days" Ardyn explained, receiving a small nod as Prompto processed everything he'd just learned. Perhaps leaving his country had been a bad idea after all, but a deep grumble from his stomach reminded him that they probably would have starved to death there. The sound of his stomach earned a small chuckle from Ardyn and caused a flush to form under Prompto's freckles.

"Sorry... it's uh... it's been a while" Prompto explained vaguely, but Ardyn merely nodded.

"We'll get some meat back on your bones and help you get settled here. I'm sure the people of this village would be more than happy for you to remain here"

"R-Really? Just like that? Even though I'm... an outsider?" Prompto asked in disbelief.

"Of course. We accept all in Lucis. I shall give you this home so you can tend to your mother's grave"

"But what about you?"

"I cannot stay long. As the only person able to rid people of this disease, I am needed across the lands. I cannot leave my people to fend for themselves" Ardyn explained. He watched the way Prompto's brows knitted together, before his eyes widened a little in realization, and Ardyn was suddenly very aware of his slip of the tongue.

"W-wait... YOUR people? A-are you...?" He gasped when he suddenly figured it out. " _You're_ the Miracle King?! I've heard people talking about you all over the place! They say that you travel the country healing with just your touch like some kind of _god_! Is it true? Can you really do that?" He asked quickly. Ardyn lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, giving a sort of lop-sided smile.

"Umm... well not quite. It's hardly a 'miracle'. My power is granted to me by the Crystal, it could have chosen anyone for such a task. Although I am honored to have been chosen of course, but tales of my travels far outweigh truth. I am merely trying to help my people. I am no less human than anyone else, certainly not a God of all things. That power belongs only to the Astrals" Ardyn explained. He _hated_ it when people tried to hail him like a God; he was just a man, he didn't want that sort of attention.

"Man, it's no wonder I'm not dead if you're the one who took care of me. Damn. I guess it was pretty good luck that we happened across you" Prompto said, leaning back into his pillows, but he quickly sat up again. "Am I in _your_ bed?!"

"Calm yourself, Prompto. You shouldn't move so suddenly, your injury is not completely healed yet. You need to _rest_ for now" Ardyn insisted, standing up to push on Prompto's shoulders and gently ease him back down.

"Oh god I am, aren't I?"

"At my request, yes. And this is where you shall stay until you are _healed_ , do you understand?"

"Y-yes. I feel okay though, I can move, really!"

"Nonsense. I have some matters to attend to anyway, you are causing no trouble staying where you are. Gilgamesh will bring you some food, then you should rest some more" Ardyn insisted, standing straight. "I'll have him find you some more appropriate clothing before we return home. I'm afraid I had to ruin your shirt, and I will be needing that jacket back eventually" He said as he crossed the room to the door.

"W-well you can ta-"

"Hold onto it for now. Rest easy, Prompto"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Gilgamesh get Prompto settled in; let's meet Somnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter. I was going to wait a little while before uploading this, but I'm feeling the Ardyn feels right now (no thanks to YOU poisonous_panda).

Ardyn and Gilgamesh stayed with Prompto for a few weeks; Ardyn insisted that it was merely to make sure Prompto's wounds fully healed and that none of the scourge still lingered. Gilgamesh decided that he wasn't bothered about it enough to argue, despite the constant letters he was getting from Somnus fretting over his twin. As it turned out, Prompto was actually rather nice company and added a nice change into the daily life of two men whose company rarely extended beyond each other.

Ardyn had learned a fair amount from Prompto about his home. It was further south across the ocean. It used to be a prosperous land, but in the last few years it had become a frozen wasteland and as a consequence of that, growing food was proving almost impossible. Most beasts had moved on to find warmer climates, or had died off entirely. Ardyn tried to explain that Shiva had probably moved across the area, but Prompto didn't really understand any of his explanations about the Astrals that Lucis held dear.

Prompto was also a rather good archer; once his wounds had healed he had been eager to get in some practice and even Gilgamesh had expressed surprise at his accuracy. Upon learning this, the village leader had been eager to get Prompto to join the day hunters to bring in fresh game in return for his stay in the village; Prompto had just as eagerly agreed.

But their stay was coming to an end. Ardyn knew he couldn't afford to stay here much longer; his brother was growing restless and no doubt his people would be soon too. He still had many places to travel to and fortify against the demons. He still had so much Scourge to heal. Prompto had been upset at the news, but he understood; the country needed its King. He joined them as they walked across the village, fully intending to give them a proper goodbye before they departed.

"Will you be coming back?" Prompto asked, hands clasped behind his head as he walked.

"This village has become a regular stop for us, being so close to home. No doubt we will come by every few months for a place to rest" Ardyn explained, nodding gently. Prompto beamed at the news.

"Then you'll have to come and stay with me, since I've pretty much taken over your house. You'll always be welcome!" He assured eagerly.

"Ah, we will certainly take you up on that offer. Though next time I see you, I hope it'll be with more meat on your bones"

"Oh yeah, this place seems to have tons of food to spare! Going to have to make sure I don't over-indulge too much"

Ardyn chuckled, stopping as Gilgamesh opened the barn doors in front of them. He stepped in, crossing the barn to one of the stalls where his black Chocobo awaited. It gave a loud _kweh_ as he approached, and chirped until Ardyn rubbed its beak affectionately. When the footsteps behind him halted suddenly, Ardyn turned his head to meet Prompto's surprised stare, jaw hanging open at the sight of the large bird.

" _What_ is that?" Prompto asked when he finally found his voice.

"This is Yumi, my Chocobo. And the white one to the left is her brother, Toshi and he belongs to Gilgamesh" Ardyn explained as Gilgamesh was leading his own Chocobo out of its stall.

"Th-they're... they're _beautiful_. But how are they siblings if they're different colors?" Prompto asked.

"It's likely that they took after different parents. Or perhaps the mother adopted an abandoned egg. We found them both in the same nest some time ago, but unfortunately their mother never returned to them. We carried them home and kept them warm until they hatched. They have been loyal to us ever since" Ardyn opened the gate of the stall to let Yumi walk out with him. "She is more gentle than her brother; particularly fond of having her neck rubbed. Care to try?" He offered, holding out his hand. Prompto seemed to hesitate, but reached out to lay his hand on Ardyn's.

Ardyn brought him closer by his hand before he laid it on Yumi's neck, guiding Prompto to pet her gently in line with her feathers. She chirped, stretching her neck up and fluttering her wings. Prompto broke out in a large smile, stepping closer to her.

"Amazing... I've never seen one of these back home. You ride them?"

"If they trust you, yes. Chocobos have an amazing sense of character. They get anxious around people they perceive to be threatening. When we next visit, I'm sure Yumi will let you give it a try, if you would like" Ardyn offered, handing her reins to the stable boy that came to him, taking her away to prepare her for travel. Prompto _almost_ pouted when she walked away.

"I'd really like to try, that'd be awesome" Prompto agreed. "Where is he taking her?" He asked.

"She needs to be settled into her armor. It will protect her head, neck, legs and breast should we run into any trouble. Chocobos are loyal creatures, but not suited for battle. If we have to fight then they will flee and return to us when it is safe to do so"

"Wow, so they're really smart then" Prompto observed, watching the boy across the barn fit the shining silver armor to the bird. She didn't seem to mind, shaking her feathers when the armor was settled into place. He looked back to Ardyn when he didn't say anything more, and found the maroon-haired man watching him. His cheeks flushed, feet shuffling in the straw under his feet. "I... I hope you guys return soon. And safely, at that"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer than a few months. I advise you to take the time to learn of the local wildlife from the hunters before you venture out; and never leave the walls at night" Ardyn suggested, taking Yumi's reins when they were offered to him. Gilgamesh came to stand at his side with Toshi ready to move out in sleek black armor. Both men turned and mounted their Chocobos, settling into the saddles with ease.

"I'll be careful... Ride safe"

"Godspeed, Prompto. Take care" Ardyn said, holding his gaze for a few moments before he turned his head forward, nudging Yumi with his heel to set her trotting.

"Look after yourself kid. Seeya 'round" Gilgamesh said, nudging Toshi to follow Yumi and Ardyn. Prompto nodded faintly, going over to the barn doors to watch them leave.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

 

* * *

 

"Dearest brother, I was beginning to think that you had abandoned me to uphold the _boring_ end of your work" Ardyn couldn't help but smirk down at his brother from atop his Chocobo.

"Oh Somnus, you _wound_ me. Every part of my work is interesting" He said, swinging his leg over his Chocobo to drop to the ground. "Well done my girl, rest easy" He praised, petting her covered neck as the stable boy came to take her. Ardyn turned his attention instead to his twin.

Somnus was the spitting image of Ardyn, but once the two were side-by-side the differences were obvious. Ardyn was broader than his athletically built twin, and just about an inch shorter though his boots often compensated for that difference. While Ardyn often grew out his stubble on his journeys, Somnus was always clean shaven with his maroon hair pulled back into a small ponytail to keep it off his face.

The brothers embraced for only a moment to share a slap on the back before pulling away, heading inside the grand dome that was their Citadel. Their home. Gilgamesh fell easily into step behind them.

"Tell me Somnus, what have I missed?" Ardyn asked.

"More reports of the scourge spreading across the land" Somnus said, reaching into his inner jacket pocket for a small, rolled up map which he passed over to Ardyn to unroll. It was covered in writing, and Ardyn studied it carefully as he walked, Somnus reaching out to pull him into the right direction when he almost walked into one of the workers.

"Pallareth Pass? That's a week's ride at the least. I wasn't aware that there was even a settlement there" Ardyn muttered, tearing his gaze away from the map to look back to Somnus when he acknowledged him with a hum.

"There are settlements rising all over. Coernix Bypass, Malmalam Thicket, Ravatogh..."

"These are all so far away; the furthest reaches of our Kingdom! I thought we issued the order to remain close by in fortified villages?"

"We did, but it seems the people did not listen. There's also reports of an influx of refugees. Particularly from the North of Cleigne; a place called Galahd. But not only there, they're coming from overseas too; mostly from Accordo and some other unnamed regions" Somnus explained. Ardyn tightened his hold on the map for a moment. More refugees, just like Prompto.

"We need to send word to these places; warn them of the dangers here" Ardyn said.

"How can we, Ardy? We cannot allow these places to believe us to be weak. We know nothing of them, they may try to take us over"

"I don't believe that. If we warn them of the demons, perhaps it will keep them away; they would not want to entice these beasts into their own lands. If they are aware of them, then should the demons move into these lands we can offer them our knowledge. It may well strengthen our boarders"

"I would advise you to consider it more carefully; there is no rush as of yet" Somnus insisted, stopping outside of Ardyn's door and prompting Ardyn to do the same. "Ardy, you need to consider your current positioning... the council are reluctant to allow me to make any decisions in your stead. If you're going to keep traveling, then we need a more visible leader. You should let me take the throne; carry some of this burden off of you" Somnus explained, but Ardyn shook his head.

"It isn't that easy Som, you know this. The Astrals gave me this task; you heard their voices with me. The Crystal has chosen me for this; to defy either of them would be foolish. You're doing a fine job as you are Som and I will continue my duties. I'll be here for at least a week, so be sure to take this time to rest; send the work my way and I will handle it all" Ardyn said, reaching out to grip his brother's shoulder firmly. "We're working this out. Both of us together; we can keep doing so" He assured. Somnus gave a tired sigh.

"I understand. I shall send someone to retrieve you for dinner"

"Thank you, Som" Gilgamesh stepped around them to open the door and held it for Ardyn to enter, following him in and closing the door behind them.

If glares could kill, Somnus would have burned down Ardyn's door with his gaze alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Gilgamesh return, but all is not well with Ardyn.

There had been whispers among the hunters for days; word that their King was returning to them soon. There had been sight of him in nearby settlements and that almost always meant a visit from their most precious ruler. Prompto had clung to every word, eagerly awaiting the day that Gilgamesh and Ardyn would be seen in the distance, riding their Chocobos to them. He had tidied the house, even spent some of the savings he had earned on another bed, and a mattress for the floor to make sure his guests could be comfortable in their stay.

On the day three months after Ardyn and Gilgamesh had left them last, the familiar Chocobos had been spotted by the gate guards, who eagerly informed the messengers to tell the village leader, and anyone else who would listen. Prompto had rushed to the gates as fast as his legs would take him, taking the steps up to the lookout two at a time to see for himself.

As they moved closer, it became frighteningly apparent that only one Chocobo was being ridden; the black Chocobo was bare, other than its armor and bags hanging from either side of its saddle. Prompto leaned on the top of the wall heavily, watching them get closer and closer until he could spot exactly _why_ only one Chocobo was being ridden.

"The King is hurt" He said immediately to the nearest guard, who looked at him in surprise; they were still too far away for him to see them clearly, but they were used to Prompto's impeccably ranged sight.

"Are you sure?" He asked sceptically.

"Positive, he's riding with Gilgamesh" Prompto assured. "Get the gates open, quickly!" He said, turning to race back down the stairs; he heard the order being called behind him. He wasn't surprised, because he got along very well with the gate guards.

Prompto stood at the gates and waited, watching the way Toshi strained to walk under the weight of two large men. Gilgamesh had Ardyn in front of him, tucked safely against his chest while he tried to awkwardly manage the reins and keep his King upright against him. Yumi's reins were tied to Toshi's saddle to keep her close, though she was squawking and trying to nestle her head against Ardyn's back.

As soon as they were close enough, Prompto jogged forward to take Toshi's reins from Gilgamesh and lead the tired bird into the safety of the walls.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"He passed out a few hours ago; he's overexerted his powers" Gilgamesh explained briefly, nudging his heel against Toshi's side. The bird stopped walking, carefully bending to lower itself to lay on the ground; it made it easier for Gilgamesh to stand with Ardyn in his arms and dismount. "He needs a bed urgently, and something to cool his temperature" Prompto nodded, waving over the nearest guard.

"Can you take the birds to the stable? Have the stable hand bring their supplies to my house" Prompto asked, and the guard nodded; they would do anything for their King, of course. Prompto let the man take Toshi's reins and reached out to carefully press the back of his hand to Ardyn's forehead. "Jeez, he really is burning" He muttered. "You better bring him back to mine"

Gilgamesh gave a nod, taking a moment to process the confidence Prompto spoke with, before following Prompto back to the house they had stayed in previously. It certainly looked more lived in now, with it being cleaner and tidy apart from Prompto's bow and arrows strewn across the table. Prompto led him to the bedroom and peeled back the blankets so that Gilgamesh could deposit Ardyn down. Prompto rushed out to the well to draw water and found a rag he had been using to clean his bow, which he brought back to Gilgamesh. The Shield wasted no time in wetting it, wringing out excess water and draping it over Ardyn's forehead.

"Does this always happen?" Prompto asked, sitting himself on the nearest stool by the bed.

"No, he normally has more time to recover. But we've been to some highly infected areas and he has worked endlessly. I should have known better than to let him carry on so soon, but he had insisted that he was alright. Stubborn fool" Gilgamesh muttered, dragging up another chair to sit on. "When he does too much too quickly, it's not uncommon for him to spend days like this. We're just lucky that we were close enough to come here. We once got stuck in a cave for three days because I couldn't move him anywhere safer"

"Will he be alright though? I mean, it sounds kinda bad when you explain it like that"

"He needs plenty of rest... and a calm environment. It's the nightmares that will take their toll on him. He starts to see dark things, he never talks much about it" Gilgamesh heaved a sigh, running a hand down his face.

"You look pretty exhausted yourself Gilgamesh. Take the other bed while I get you some food ready. You can afford that much time, right?" Prompto suggested, rising from his seat.

"I suppose you're right. He'll be out cold for a while yet... thank you, Prompto. He'll be glad to see you doing well when he rises"

"It's been kinda tough getting used to things, but I've gotten to know lots of people here now. I think I'm pretty settled. But seriously, get some rest okay?" Gilgamesh nodded, pushing himself to rise so he could cross the room to the additional bed. He spared only a moment to shed his weapon and armor before letting himself sink into the bed.

 

* * *

 

There was movement in the darkness, swirling around him with sharp incomprehensible whispers. He stood in the midst of it, unable to _see_ what was moving but able to feel it brushing against his clothes, hearing the chatter grow louder and causing his heart to race.

"What do you _want_ from me?" He finally snapped, feeling dark tendrils coil around his legs. He couldn't move, his body refused to cooperate. Vile hissing and growling sounded close to him, cold touching him all over as the darkness snaked around his body. He tried to pull away, to move any part of his body but he was frozen in place and the darkness was consuming his body higher and higher. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest any minute now. Glowing yellow eyes began to appear around him, opening pair after pair and piercing into his very soul.

_Traitor._

_Unclean._

_Feed us._

_Taint them._

_Ruin them._

"Stop it... stop it! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!" He shouted, trying desperately to tug himself free as the monsters began to take form out of the darkness; demons, every last one of them. Hissing and baring their fangs at him.

_Kill everything..._

"No!" He snapped, sitting bolt upright in the bed, eyes darting around frantically at the sudden change of environment.

"Ardyn! Ardyn please, it's alright, you're alright!" Amber eyes snapped across the bed, finding worried violet-blue staring back at him, pale hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"P-Prom... Prompto..." He breathed, trying to calm his racing heart and frantic breaths. Prompto seemed to relax a little, loosening his grip on Ardyn's shoulders.

"Yeah... it's okay, you're safe" He assured, moving to kneel on the bed and pulling Ardyn into his chest. Shaking hands immediately rose to tighten around the lithe form. He felt Prompto's hands brushing through his hair and rubbing circles into his back - _covered in a cold sweat-_ and it helped to ease his breathing slowly. Prompto was muttering against his ear, but the words had stopped reaching him as he pressed his forehead against Prompto's neck.

Prompto stopped speaking as he felt the tension ease out of Ardyn's hold on him, but continued his gentle ministrations. He looked up to the door when he heard frantic footsteps and found Gilgamesh there, gripping the door frame tightly; he must have heard Ardyn's shouting from where he was outside. Prompto gently shook his head; don't crowd him yet. Gilgamesh relaxed slowly seeing that there was no immediate danger.

"Ardyn... are you alright?" Prompto asked quietly, leaning back a little to ease the man away from his neck. "Oh... Gilgamesh, can you get him some water to drink?" He called, hearing a grunt in reply. "Ardyn...?"

"I'm... I'm alright... I think..." He carefully untangled his arms from around Prompto and let the smaller man ease him back down into the pillows. Prompto reached over him to pick up the discarded rag that had fallen from Ardyn's head and used it to carefully wipe away the thick darkness that had leaked down Ardyn's face from his eyes.

"Y-you really made me jump, y'know? You were sleeping so peacefully and... well I guess it wasn't a nice dream, huh?" Prompto chuckled nervously, dipping the rag into the pail of water to clean it and returning to clean him up some more. Ardyn didn't try to stop him, but observed him carefully. Prompto didn't look like he had slept much, but more alarming was the bleeding gash across his left bicep. Ardyn quickly moved to sit up, gripping Prompto's arm just below the wound and making the blonde wince.

"You're hurt" Ardyn muttered, examining the wound before he looked to Prompto's face. "This is a knife wound... what... did I...?"

"Ah... you were a bit freaked out, I think" Prompto mumbled, neither denying nor confirming. But for Ardyn it was enough; in his frantic state, he must have summoned his weapon.

"I hurt you"

"You weren't yourself, and it's not that deep" Prompto said, gently pushing Ardyn's hand off of his arm as Gilgamesh returned with a glass of water, pushing it into Ardyn's hand before he could raise a protest. But Ardyn didn't fight them, gulping the water down greedily. He let Prompto take the glass away when he was done.

"What on Eos happened?" He finally asked, looking between Prompto and Gilgamesh for some answers.

"You passed out about an hour down the road and fell right off your Chocobo. Because you're an idiot and you didn't rest when I told you to" Gilgamesh explained. "I dragged your sorry ass here on my Chocobo, who protested profusely I might add, so how about you _listen_ to me next time?"

"He got you here safe, but your temperature was through the roof. You've been out for about a day now" Prompto supplied, shooing Gilgamesh away with a wave of his hand; surprisingly the larger man was obedient and went to sit down in a chair nearby. "I think you were having a nightmare; you started moving around and muttering. I tried to wake you but I guess you woke yourself" Prompto finished, sitting himself back on the edge of the bed now that Ardyn was alright.

Ardyn lifted a hand to run it through his hair and push it off his face, wincing at how it clung to his skin with sweat. "And I take it that was when I cut you?" He asked.

"Ah... I guess so? I wasn't really paying it much attention" Prompto muttered, twisting his arm to look at it for himself. He paled when he saw it and quickly looked away from it. "It'll be fine, once it stops bleeding" He shrugged. Ardyn reached for his arm again but Prompto twisted away. "Uh, don't even think about it. You zonked out 'cause you used too much magic, right? You should rest" Ardyn scowled, but Prompto shook his head and stood up. "Nope, not working buddy. I'll go wrap it up" Prompto chuckled, giving a small wave as he walked out of the room. Ardyn let his hand drop back to his legs.

He sighed heavily, looking down at his hands. "...It's getting worse, Gilgamesh" He muttered. Gilgamesh leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"The nightmares?"

"I don't think they are nightmares. It's the _demons_ Gilgamesh. They're... _talking_ to me. Whispering dark thoughts through my mind. Or perhaps I am truly losing my mind" Ardyn admitted, clenching his hands into fists. "I've never attacked someone like that before... have I?"

"No, you have not" Gilgamesh confirmed. "If this is becoming a problem Ardyn, you need to seek the council of the Astrals. Before it becomes too much for you to handle alone. They will know what to do" He advised.

They both lifted their heads at a yelp and a crash from the other room, and Ardyn couldn't help the small twitch of his lips. "Go and help him Gilgamesh, before he makes it worse. I'll be alright here" assured with a wave of his hand. Gilgamesh watched him for a moment, before nodding and standing to follow Prompto.

Ardyn laid himself back down and stared up at the ceiling. He could still hear the whispers cycling through the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is facing his demons... but can Prompto save him?

The exact same nightmare continued for three more nights; every time Ardyn was startled awake, Prompto was there to soothe him with his soft-spoken words and gentle hands rubbing across his back or through his hair. It was a foreign feeling for Ardyn; he was used to the nightmares and waking up frantic, but Gilgamesh wasn't as hands-on with him and normally just talked him down from his hysteria. He was finding that Prompto's method worked much faster, dispelling fear and quieting the dark whispers from his mind.

But the third night had been the worst. The demons were _angered_ by Prompto's calming influence, if the constant whispers of ' _kill him. Kill him. Kill him'_ were anything to go by. And yet, some of them were drawn to Prompto. _'Claim him. Mine, mine, mine'._ The inner confliction was dizzying and confusing and downright disturbing. But finally... _finally_ , the voices faded into nothingness again. When he woke after that third night, it wasn't with a yell or a start. He woke to light filtering through a gap in the curtains. He grumbled at it, trying to cover his face with his arm but quickly realizing that he couldn't move it, and actually he couldn't _feel_ it either. He forced an eye open to look down at it, but what he found instead was a tuft of blonde hair.

He blinked a little, forcing both eyes to open so he could see better. He was laying on his back, but somehow Prompto was curled up against his side. His right arm was trapped under Prompto's shoulders, which probably explained why it was numb. Prompto's head was resting against his chest, and he was still sleeping, mouth parted slightly to let out soft breaths against his chest. And was that a leg he felt pressed between his own? Ah... how had this happened?

He turned his head to look at the other bed, but it was perfectly made and empty; Gilgamesh must already be awake and doing something. Still, he wasn't sure how Prompto had ended up cuddled up to him so contently and - _dare he say it-_ keeping Ardyn so warm that he wasn't so sure he wanted to move anymore. Perhaps this was why the demons had so suddenly changed their tune during the night? Whatever had happened, he wasn't going to complain. He rolled onto his side carefully, trying not to wake Prompto and somehow succeeding, now facing him. Prompto mumbled under his breath, pressing himself closer into the new position, his nose nuzzling into Ardyn's chest. Ardyn chuckled faintly, draping his free arm over Prompto's waist. His reward was a content sigh from the sleeping man.

He had to admit to himself that it felt nice to have someone held against him. It had been so long since he had felt contact like this; his work took up so much of his time that he hadn't considered a potential partner at all. He knew he would have to one day; a King was expected to acquire himself a Queen and an heir; but he felt no need to rush. If all else failed, Somnus could produce an heir for the country. Ardyn had no complaint about it and the Astrals had never told him otherwise. For now, he could allow himself this small contentment. He gently nuzzled his nose against the top of Prompto's head.

Prompto let out a grumble. Why was it so darn warm in here? He felt heavy, why did he feel heavy? He nuzzled his nose into his pillow, hoping to fall back to sleep. There was something nagging in the back of his mind that was keeping him awake. What was ruffling his hair? Were pillows supposed to breathe? His eyes shot open at the realization that _pillows can't breathe_ and was more than a little surprised to find his face in a very _hard_ and very _bare_ chest. He couldn't suppress the squeak that left his throat, and gasped when the sound made the arm around him tighten and pull him in closer.

"No moving yet" Ardyn mumbled, his nose ruffling against Prompto's hair.

"U-umm.. I-I j-just... uh" Prompto swallowed thickly; how the hell had he ended up here? "A-Ardyn I... uh... y-y-you were having another nightmare. A-a-and you uh... you wouldn't let me go" He explained sheepishly.

"Mm. Not moving" Ardyn reiterated. "Just let me have this for a few more minutes" Prompto froze at Ardyn's tone. He sounded so... tired? Melancholy? He shifted himself a little, moving his stiff legs into a more comfortable position and letting one arm slip around Ardyn's waist, like Ardyn was holding him.

"M'kay... if... if this isn't... _weird_ for you" He muttered. He tipped his head back to look up at Ardyn but the man appeared to be asleep again already. He looked more at peace in his sleep at least. He sighed softly, pressing his forehead into Ardyn's chest. Perhaps a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

 

* * *

 

They didn't really talk about it. When Prompto woke up next Ardyn was already out of bed and Gilgamesh was back from wherever he had been. Prompto didn't mind; was there really anything to talk about? It had been a rough few nights for Ardyn; anyone would need a little comfort after that. Right? But despite thinking that, he found that he rather wanted to experience that again. For as long as he could remember, it had only been him and his mother; he had never considered a more intimate relationship with anyone. But this was a _King_ , he shouldn't even have these thoughts.

However, Ardyn was being so attentive to him, that it was hard to believe that there was nothing going on. It was small things; a simple touch to his arm, or standing so close to his side that he could almost smell the faint musk that was completely Ardyn. He didn't act like this with Gilgamesh; their relationship seemed to involve more shoves and sarcasm, but with Prompto he was gentle, full of soft smiles.

It was only when they were getting ready to leave, that he finally decided that he needed to break his silence on the issue. They were in the stable again, Yumi and Toshi being prepared to travel back to the Kingdom.

"Ardyn... can... can I talk to you?" Prompto asked, gently wringing his hands together. Ardyn tore his eyes away from his bird to look at Prompto at the request; he looked very uncertain, and it made worry pool in Ardyn's stomach.

"Of course. Gilgamesh, can you take the birds outside? I'll be along shortly" He asked, handing over Yumi's reins to his shield.

"Don't forget the box" Gilgamesh said as he took the reins and started to lead the Chocobos outside. Ardyn turned to give his full attention to Prompto.

"Are you alright, Prompto? You've been very quiet the past few days" he inquired. Prompto just nodded a little, shifting his feet.

"I... I uh... I just wanted to ask you about..." He sucked in a deep breath, lifting his head to meet Ardyn's concerned gaze. "I want to come with you... I don't want to stay here on my own, I want to _help_ you" He pleaded. Ardyn sighed softly, his eyes softening.

"Knowing that you are _safe_ helps me. I cannot take you with me, Prompto. This land is a dangerous one, and I won't put you in that position"

"I don't want to sit here and wait! I don't want to be guessing about whether or not you're okay. You... you don't even understand how _scared_ I was to see Gilgamesh carrying you here. _Please_ Ardyn, I'm not made of glass. I can handle myself! Please I don't... I don't want to stay here alone..." His words ended in a quiet mutter, his gaze falling to the floor. It was pointless, wasn't it? Ardyn stepped forward, gently grasping Prompto's chin to lift his head.

"I have no doubt about your abilities, Prompto. The people speak of your skills highly. It isn't that I don't _want_ you to join us... I'm just not sure what is going to happen right now. I must seek council from the Astrals about the things that have occurred these last few nights. Until I can calm these demons, I don't know what I am capable of" Ardyn explained carefully; after hurting Prompto that first night, he couldn't afford to take the chance that he might do it again. "Let me speak with them... when I return next, we can reconsider this conversation" He insisted, using his thumb to carefully wipe away a stray tear that had fallen from Prompto's eyes. "Sadness does not suit you, Prompto. I promise, we will talk about this again"

Prompto lifted his hands to rub at his eyes. "I'm sorry... It's just that... these last few days with you have been... some of the best I've had" He muttered, lowering his hands to watch Ardyn move around him across the barn, gathering up a long box in his hands. Ardyn returned to him, holding the box out to him.

"I found this in a distant village. I want you to have it; it'll be better for you than your current one" He explained. Prompto blinked away his confusion, reaching out to carefully open the box and peel away the protective fabric. He gasped softly; inside was a sleek recurve bow and as he ran his fingers over it, he could tell it was made from strong elm. It was engraved with what Ardyn had once explained to him as 'runes', glowing faintly blue.

"Ardyn..."

"The strings are made from hemp; they're the strongest around. The runes are infused with my magic from the crystal to offer it strength, and it will cast enough magic on your arrows to pierce a demon, should you come across any" Ardyn explained as Prompto carefully picked it up and tested the weight of it; it was heavier than his own bow, but as he pulled back the string he could feel the strength behind it. "It may take some practice, but with this in your hands I'm certain you'll be safe" Prompto carefully lowered the bow.

"Ardyn, I couldn't possibly... this is _amazing_!"

"Practice with it. And then when I return... you'll be better equipped to join us" Prompto looked up at him in slight disbelief; was he really saying that there was a chance? Ardyn chuckled gently. "I don't know if I like the thought of leaving you here alone. For now, it is safer... but one day I should like to have your company on the long road. Your very presence has calmed the storm within me. I did not believe that to be possible until last night... It felt good" Ardyn admitted, carefully placing the box back down on the feeding prep table.

"Yeah... it felt really good" Prompto mumbled, clutching the bow close to his chest. "I'd... like to do _that_ again" He shifted his feet, scuffing his boots against the straw under their feet.

"Well... perhaps we can, next time" Ardyn said, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind Prompto's ear. Prompto looked back up to his eyes; his gaze was soft and so _genuine_ that it made his heart beat just a little faster. "Until next time, Prompto"

 

* * *

 

The temple was a grand building, situated close to the Citadel. It was normally open to the public, but after dark, Ardyn approached it himself. Gilgamesh waited outside, knowing that the message of the Astrals weren't for his ears. He took a few minutes to light some of the candles around the room to bring some light. He stood in the middle , surrounded by six podiums to represent each Astral.

He felt a shiver race down his spine, but held his shoulders back and stood his ground. Five of the podiums glowed faintly, large, looming figures forming above them. He waited until they became clear. They were smaller than the real life Astrals, only being a projection of their true selves. He regarded each one in turn; Bahamut, the Dracoian; Shiva, the Glacian; Leviathan, the Hydraean; Ramuh, the Fulgurian and Titan, the Archaean. He offered them all a single, low bow.

"Gods and Goddesses of Eos, I come seeking your council" He pleaded in a firm voice, but he kept his head bowed respectfully.

"You seek answers to many questions" Bahamut observed, floating on the podium directly in front of him.

"I seek answers, but I seek you help. I... have fears about what is happening to me" Ardyn admitted.

"Speak, and we shall consider your request" Ardyn lifted his head to look at the five Astrals, carefully considering his words. He didn't want to come across as ungrateful for the power they had blessed him with.

"The demons that I take on... they are stirring more and more within me every time I draw them in. I fear that they may become too powerful for me to handle. They are _talking_ to me" He explained carefully.

"Do you wish to _surrender_ the duty you swore to?" Ramuh asked, running a hand over his long beard in clear contemplation.

"I will never" Ardyn stated firmly. "I will not abandon the needs of my people. But I cannot deny what these creatures are doing to me. Surely there must be something that can be done to silence them" He insisted, looking around at them all.

"You already found a solution, did you not?" Shiva asked him, sitting on her podium, lightly swinging her legs.

"...There is a boy. His presence... it seems to quiet them for a while. There is something about him they find appealing" Ardyn admitted quietly. "I don't understand it"

"The boy is under my protection" Ardyn's head whipped around to look at Shiva as she spoke.

"Your _protection_?"

"He is a pure soul... a heart of the kindest of humans. He would give his life to protect those around him... I took a liking to him" She confirmed.

Ardyn lowered his gaze to his boots, pondering her words. Prompto was under Astral protection... which meant that perhaps the demons were frightened of him. Or that he was even more tempting to devour. His brows knitted together as he contemplated what he knew about Prompto. Prompto had indeed been willing to throw away his life to save his mother. He had jumped in front of an Iron Giant to save-

"That's why the infection hadn't caught him..." He muttered to himself. Prompto had taken the _first_ attack. He should have been in a much worse condition than his mother, who was wounded after him. He should have died long before he reached Ardyn's hands. But with Shiva's protection, the infection hadn't been able to spread. "But what of his mother? Was she not deserving? She would have given herself for him!" He insisted.

"She was not all that she seemed. Her decisions within their home country were questionable; she put herself before all else, when given any option to" Shiva said with a shake of her head. Ardyn clenched his fists tightly. It didn't make _sense_. Any decision she had made was probably for Prompto's sake. How could they simply let her die after all she had done to try and find him a better life? "Anger is unbecoming of you, Healer King"

He lifted his head, suddenly very aware of his nails digging into his hands and his tense posture. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. He placed his right hand over his heart.

"I apologise... But _please_ , I beseech you, do not let these demons take me over... I know you can save me too, if you so wish it. I want to fight against these beasts to the best of my ability" He pleaded.

"Go forth, Healer King. There is still work to be done. We shall consider your request. Do not stray from your path" Bahamut demanded. One by one, the projections of the Astrals began to fade. It was _hardly_ an answer to his plea. "Your fate lies within your own hands" Bahamut stated as he too disappeared, leaving Ardyn alone and feeling a chill in the room as every candle around him burned out and left him to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets some training... in more than just fighting ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys, I am stunned! 29 Subscribers, Almost 1000 hits and 85 kudos? I'm so happy! I honestly didn't think this would get much attention at all, but you are all so lovely and I can't thank you kind readers enough ❤

“Ah!”

 _Thump_.

Prompto gave a small whimper, sitting up from the dusty ground to rub his aching back. He flinched when Gilgamesh’s boot knocked against his own.

“Again” Gilgamesh demanded. But Prompto groaned, letting himself fall back into the dirt.

“I told you, I just can’t fight with a sword!” He protested, letting the weapon fall out of his hand. He was trying, he really was! But his skills had always been with ranged battle. “You’re easily twice my size man, I barely reach up to your chest! I couldn’t hold off against you in my dreams!” He huffed.

“Certainly not with that attitude. You don’t make improvement by sitting around in the dirt”

“I’m better being a ranged fighter. I can jus-“

“The creatures we face don’t give a damn what kind of weapon you use, they’re going to be in your face regardless”

“But-“

“Come on, Prompto. Stand up, I’ll help you out” Ardyn interrupted, stepping forward to offer Prompto his hand and a soft smile. Prompto heaved a sigh, grabbing Ardyn’s hand and the sword and hauling himself to his feet. “Now, how about we start this again, alright?”

“Fine” Prompto mumbled, taking up his stance to face Gilgamesh again. He felt Ardyn step up behind him, and all of a sudden his back was warmed by Ardyn’s chest. Ardyn set his hands on Prompto’s hips, using one of his feet to nudge Prompto’s a little further apart. He turned the smaller body to a more defensive angle.

“You’re trying to throw your weight around, but you don’t have much to spare. Against a larger opponent you should use their own weight against them. Gilgamesh is strong, but his broadsword makes him slow; granted, he is faster than most broadsword users. You’re small, you can duck and dive around him better. If you can’t close range fight then close range defend” Ardyn explained, pulling Prompto’s shoulder back straighter.

Prompto felt like his heart was trying to leap out of his chest. With Ardyn so close to his back, he could feel every rise and fall of his broader chest; every breath ruffling his hair. Ardyn’s hand slid down his arms to readjust his hold on the sword, giving him a firmer two-handed grip. “If you have to land a hit, you’ll do better with both hands on the hilt. If you’re dodging, you’re more flexible with just one hand”

Prompto nodded, trying to take in the information. “So... I’m better to dodge, right?”

“Where possible, it would benefit you. Broadsword users have to give a wide swing; if you’re paying attention then you should see it coming a mile away. It will usually be a sideways or downward strike, but Gilgamesh is strong enough to swipe up too so you have to be cautious with him. Though he’s not mean enough to do that to you, he doesn’t want to hurt you”

“Could have fooled me” Prompto mumbled. Ardyn leaned down a little, closer to Prompto’s ear.

“He’s got a weakness in his left leg; if you can make him shift his weight onto it, he’ll probably leave himself open” He whispered, giving Prompto’s hands a squeeze before he stepped back.

“Come on then half pint, show me what you’re made of” Gilgamesh taunted, hauling his broadsword off his shoulder and into both hands. Now that Ardyn had mentioned it, Prompto could see that Gilgamesh’s stance put most of his weight onto his better leg. Prompto smirked.

“Coming right at ya big guy!”

He was back in the dirt not even two minutes later.

"...Maybe we should try something different" Ardyn suggested, stepping in to help Prompto to his feet again. He brushed his hand over Prompto's back to dust him off, lingering at the small of his back. "Maybe we should try some hand-to-hand defense. I think you've got enough basic sword knowledge to get yourself out of trouble"

"Ugh, you guys are slave drivers. Did you know that? I don't think you actually know" Prompto muttered. Ardyn just chuckled.

"Come on, I'll work with you for a little while; give Gil a break. I know it seems like we're pushing you hard, but joining the King's guard is no simple matter my dear" Prompto's cheeks flushed an interesting shade of red. "Believe it or not, as much as we encounter creatures of nature, we also come across bandits and thieves. People with nothing to lose. They won't care that you fight alongside a King" Ardyn said, stepping away from Prompto to stand in front of him. "So I'll teach you how to break holds. How best to escape a larger opponent and use their weight against them. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess" Prompto muttered, setting his feet slightly apart to brace himself for whatever Ardyn was going to throw at him. Of course it sounded like a good idea at the time. But Prompto didn't realize that Ardyn likes to play _dirty_. After teaching him some basic escape tactics, Ardyn put him to the test.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it; Ardyn pressing his chest against his back when he trapped his arms at his sides, or his fingers brushing against his scalp when he carefully caught him by his hair. Every little touch was electric against his skin and every time Ardyn's hands brushed over his chest or lingered at his neck he just couldn't concentrate. When Ardyn wrapped his arms around him, sometimes his fingers would catch the sensitive skin at his waist, just under his shirt.

By the time Ardyn called a stop to the training, Prompto was tired, sweaty and covered in dirt; but Ardyn wasn't in a much better state himself. They sat down on the ground together to catch their breath, leaning back on their hands. Ardyn slung his arm around Prompto's shoulder to tug him close. "You did good, Prompto. Give it some more practice and I think you can handle a journey with us" He encouraged. Prompto gave a tired chuckle.

"Well... right now the only thing I can handle is a bath. I feel _gross_ "

"We'll all head back then, yes?" Ardyn suggested.

"Not me. I've got other plans tonight" Gilgamesh interrupted, standing up from the log he had been watching from.

"Again? Where are you always running off to?" Prompto asked.

"I got other jobs to do, besides keeping King Charmless over here out of harm's way" Gilgamesh chuckled, despite the annoyed huff from Ardyn. Gilgamesh offered his hands and pulled both boys up to their feet. "Don't wait up, I probably won't be back until morning" He said as he brushed past them with a wave of his hand.

"He always wander off like that?" Prompto asked, watching Gilgamesh walk away.

"Only in this village. I'm convinced he has himself a secret lady, but Gil has never been the type to really open up about much. He'll come back when he wants to... kind of like a stray cat" Ardyn chuckled. "Come now, let's go home and bathe"

 

* * *

 

It always took a while to fill the metal tub that Prompto called a 'bath'. It was nothing like the bath Ardyn had back at the Citadel, made of porcelain and with running water. The water that Prompto drew up from the well had to be boiled first before it was poured into the tub. But Ardyn was happy to wait, helping him haul the water to the pot in the fireplace.

Oh how he _ached_ to show him the luxury of the Citadel.

Prompto poured the last pot of boiled water into the tub and set the pot down beside it, lifting a hand to wipe his forehead with a breath of relief. Now he was _definitely_ sweaty. He opened up the small cupboard to find the lovely scented washes he had saved up to buy, adding some that smelled of mint to the water and swirling it around to mix it and make sure the temperature was okay. Satisfied, he straightened up and turned-

Straight into Ardyn's naked chest.

Ardyn grabbed him firmly by his arms before he could fall back in his shock, chuckling at the surprised squeak that Prompto had made. "Dude! You gotta stop sneaking around like this before you give me a heart attack!" Prompto gasped, pressing a hand over his thumping heart. He cleared his throat, violet blue eyes taking in the state of his house-guest. Ardyn's chest wasn't the only naked part of him. He flushed a bright scarlet, quickly turning his head away and spluttering something that sounded like an apology.

"I-I'll uh... wait outside!" He squeaked, but Ardyn didn't let go of his arms.

"Stay..." He said softly, and Prompto turned his head to look up at him again. "I'd like to keep your company. You keep everything inside quiet" Prompto's eyes softened, and in response Ardyn's shoulders relaxed, his fingers loosening their hold on the smaller man.

"Okay, I'll stay" Prompto assured, gently prying Ardyn's hands off of his arms. He tugged him gently towards the tub and let go as Ardyn climbed in. He dragged a nearby stool closer to sit by the tub, watching Ardyn sink into the hot water with a sigh of relief. "These demons... they really bother you, don't they?" Ardyn laid his head back on the edge of the tub, but turned it to look at Prompto.

"They speak, occasionally. They long for a freedom that I cannot give them. I cannot release them, nor give them rest. That power is beyond me" He explained.

"Then... why do you keep taking them? Doesn't it make it worse?"

"This is the task I was chosen for... it would be an insult to the Astrals to stop now... I will carry on until the Scourge is healed and then I'm sure the Astrals will cleanse me... but enough talk about such things. There's no need to dampen a peaceful day" Prompto nodded a little, looking down to his feet. It was a huge sacrifice that Ardyn was making, he could understand that much. And there seemed to be nothing anyone could do to ease the burden. He slapped his hands on his knees and pushed himself to stand up.

"Here, let me wash your back" He offered, plucking up the same mint wash he had mixed into the water. He found a clean cloth from the cupboard as Ardyn sat up. If he couldn't ease his burden, the least he could do was help him relax. He dragged the stool closer and sat on it behind Ardyn, dunking the cloth into the water and squeezing the water out, applying a generous amount of mint wash to it.

Ardyn practically melted into his hands as he ran the cloth over his tense, broad shoulders and upper back. Ardyn was built well, though he did look more slender without the crazy amount of layers he seemed to be so fond of. He was certainly built better than Prompto, though nowhere near the behemoth that Gilgamesh was. Prompto took the time to study the muscles across his back, fingers brushing over the odd scar here and there. He wondered about the stories there behind them.

He moved his hands away when Ardyn leaned back again and laid the cloth over the side of the tub, reaching out to thread his fingers through Ardyn's hair. Ardyn tipped his head back to peer up at him with a raised brow, questioning. Prompto just smiled. "I want to wash your hair" He said quietly, fingers already rubbing smooth circles on Ardyn's scalp. Ardyn let his eyes close for a moment to enjoy the sensation.

When he opened his eyes, Ardyn lifted his hand to slide wet fingers across the back of Prompto's neck, tangling in the short hair there. "Oh Prompto... you are much too precious for this tainted man" He muttered. He felt Prompto's hands slide out of his hair, brushing along his jaw to hook under his chin.

"You're not tainted... you're a good King. You're... you're just... so _kind_ " Prompto insisted, leaning over Ardyn's head to be closer, hovering so close to Ardyn's lips. He felt Ardyn's fingers tighten at the back of his neck, breaths coming out in soft pants.

"Prompto... if you cross this line... I won't be able to let you go. There won't be any turning back" He warned gently.

"Then... don't let me go" Prompto muttered. The fingers at his neck tugged gently, bringing Prompto down to close the gap between them in a soft kiss. Their lips moved together softly, though a little clumsy at the odd positioning. When Prompto lifted himself away Ardyn didn't stop him; he leaned back, tugging his shirt over his head as he stood and letting it fall to the floor. Ardyn shifted to sit up more as he watched Prompto slide his pants down his legs, kicking them and his briefs out of the way.

Ardyn's eyes widened a little as Prompto climbed into the tub with him and settled himself down on top of his thighs, water overflowing and splashing to the bathroom floor. He settled his hands on Prompto's hips as the blonde leaned forward, bracing his hands on the edge of the tub on either side of Ardyn's head as he leaned down to catch his lips in another kiss, more desperate and pleading and Ardyn answered it with as much eagerness as Prompto gave. He slid his hands up Prompto's sides, stopping at his waist and gently pushing him back.

"Prom, do you _really_ want this?" He asked. Prompto's hands came up to cup his cheeks.

" _Yes_ , I want this... I... think about this when you're gone. How much I want to go with you and be at your side. I just... want to give you everything" Prompto explained quietly, fingers gently rubbing against Ardyn's stubble. Ardyn pushed to sit up straight, pulling their chests flush together.

"Then I'll make you mine... so no one else can have you"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ardyn's fingers gently brushed up and down Prompto's spine as the younger man settled himself on top of him. He reached down with his other hand to pull the blanket over them both. Prompto's legs were settled between his own, their chests pressed together with Prompto's head on his shoulder; he had never felt so content in his life as he did right now.

He tipped his head a little to look at him, but the younger man was already mostly asleep on top of him. He couldn't help the fond smile that formed and gently rested his head against the top of Prompto's. Tomorrow, they would set off to the next set of settlements that needed help. Tomorrow, Prompto would come with them.

Soon, he would take him home, to the Citadel, and give him the best life he possibly could. All else be damned, he would have Prompto at his side no matter what anyone else said. He could worry about heirs and expectation some other time. He would go home and tell Somnus about the happiness that he had found in a man that radiated joy like the sun.

He wasn't going to give Prompto up for _anyone_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these 5 chapters so far because it's all downhill from here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels-train. Best of luck on this one you guys. Scream at me all you like~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shout-out to KUPOXV for always giving me the push I need to keep writing, even when it's hard. For always checking over my work and being there to help when I need to bounce ideas around. You're the best ❤

They had been gone for a week, and it was the first time that Prompto got to see what Ardyn did with his own eyes. It was _magical_ , the way he was so tender with those suffering the effects of the Scourge; their skin tainted grey and veins turning black as the infection spread slowly. But Ardyn's gentle fingers wandered over the infection and drew it out of them. The _relief_ on the faces of his people was heart warming and adoration for the King swelled in his chest.

Ardyn never complained. Not even when his nights were plagued with nightmares and pain settled deep in his bones. All Prompto could do was be there when he woke; to hold him and whisper soothing words, brushing his fingers through Ardyn's hair while he settled. Pressing kisses all over his face and reminding him that he wasn't fighting this alone.

By the end of the week, Ardyn was clearly exhausted. Prompto sat in front of him on Yumi's back; the Chocobo didn't seem the least bit bothered by the extra weight, but it meant he was there to keep Ardyn upright when all the maroon-haired man wanted to do was _sleep_. His arms were wrapped around Prompto's waist, his head on his shoulder while he dozed and Prompto managed the reins. Yumi mostly followed Gilgamesh and Toshi so it wasn't too difficult.

"We'll be back soon Ardyn, so we'll get you into bed" Prompto said, turning his head a little to look at Ardyn, who just gave a hum of acknowledgement.

"Best make it snappy. It's almost dark enough for demons to prowl" Gilgamesh warned, casting his eyes to the right where the forest was, watching the smaller demons that were already prowling under the dark cover of trees. None of them would want to be around when darkness fell. "Best keep weapons at the ready"

"You got it" Prompto nodded. He kept his bow strapped to his person at all times; he couldn't summon weapons like Ardyn and Gilgamesh after all. Since Ardyn was at his back, his bow was hanging across his chest, ready to go in a moment's notice; with demons nearby, the runes engraved on it were glowing faintly.

Suddenly, the demons prowling the edge of the trees darted back into the forest, snarling and growling as they went. Toshi gave a sharp squawk, sidestepping further away from the trees while Gilgamesh tried to calm him. Yumi stopped walking, flapping her wings with a soft _kweh_.

"Easy girl, it's alright" Prompto soothed, running his hand down her armor. Ardyn's arms tightened around his waist with a grunt and he pressed his forehead into Prompto's shoulder. "Ardyn? You okay?" He asked quickly.

"Headache... something is wrong" He muttered. It was almost like he could _feel_ the demons in him stirring in response to the sudden actions of those in the forest.

Then suddenly, a scream sounded through the air, loud and terrified. A scream of a child.

Gilgamesh was already dismounting Toshi, and Ardyn let go of Prompto to do the same. "Ardyn, maybe you should stay with the birds" Prompto insisted, jumping down from the saddle and unhooking his bow from his chest to take it into his hands. He grabbed his quiver of arrows from the sack on Yumi's saddle.

"No, if they're hurt then they'll need me. Let's go" he dismissed quickly and Prompto had to jog to catch up with the taller men's long, quick strides.

"Maybe we should-"

"Eyes peeled, mouth closed Prompto" Gilgamesh ordered, so Prompto snapped his jaw shut, pulling an arrow from his quiver to be ready to fire. So far they had only come across small beasts on their journey; Voretooth mostly. He wasn't keen to face demons.

There was another scream and rustling bushes as whoever was running for their life was coming right for them. Gilgamesh held his arm out to stop Ardyn and Prompto just in time, as a young girl broke through the shrubbery ahead of them. Seeing the three men, the child ran to them, tucking herself behind Ardyn's big coat.

Gilgamesh and Ardyn drew their weapons, taking defensive stances as Prompto pulled his arrow into the bow. When he pulled back on the string slightly in preparation, the tip of his arrow glowed the same blue as the runes on his bow. Gilgamesh stepped forward, pulling his sword up and swinging it hard in a downward swoop; much to the surprise of the three goblins that just burst through the shrubs. He took out all three in the single blow, but six more danced around him. When Ardyn moved, the girl let go to hide herself behind a tree instead. He was quick to join the fray and Prompto let his arrow fly into the chest of a goblin that was about to jump on Ardyn.

It was like they were coming wave after wave; goblins and imps who didn't care who they were chasing. They were too fast for Gilgamesh, dancing around his feet and laughing at him mockingly like little maniacs. Ardyn was fast, but already tired and slowing down from his earlier exhaustion.

Prompto saw it before anyone else; the goblin that slipped around Ardyn and was running for the child. She was huddled behind the tree in a tight ball, sobbing and covering her ears to block it all out. Behind that goblin, yet another had followed. He would never be able to shoot them both in time.

There was no time to choose a plan. He loaded his bow as he ran forward and hit the first goblin perfectly just as it reached the tree; and had just enough time to throw himself over top of the child before the second goblin could get to her.

"Prompto!" Ardyn shouted in panic, only getting time to see his blonde dive over the child like a protective barrier. He had no hope of making it to Prompto in time. He tried, spinning on his heel to change direction but before he could move further, he found his feet frozen to the ground.

Literally, frozen.

Ice encompassed the ground, halting man and demon alike as it ravaged its way through the forest. Ardyn and Gilgamesh had to fight to re-balance themselves, almost thrown over by their movements being stopped so suddenly. Better balanced, Ardyn turned his focus to Prompto. The snow was swirling around him in dancing circles. He was on his knees, holding the girl tightly to his chest while the snow surrounded them like a tornado. His usually violet-blue eyes stared straight ahead at nothing, glowing a bright pink. Despite the freezing temperatures, he didn't even shiver.

The demons were screaming, slowly being taken over by the ice rising up their legs until it smothered them entirely and made them shatter like glass. A blue figure floated down from above them, smooth and elegant in her descent; Shiva, the Glacian. She did not turn to Ardyn, rather, she knelt down in front of Prompto, reaching out to gently hold his face.

"Be safe, my child" she said softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Prompto's eyes grew heavy, and his hold on the girl loosened as he swayed to the side. Shiva eased him down into the snow as he lost consciousness, and as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone. Immediately, the ice and snow around the forest disappeared with her.

_"Keep him safe, oh Healer King"_

With his feet now free, Ardyn rushed to Prompto's side to drop to his knees and turn him over onto his back, feeling at his neck for a pulse. He gave a soft sigh, his shoulders slumping in relief when he felt the soft thump under his fingers.

"For the love of Ramuh, Ardyn! Of all the Astrals to call upon, did you have to choose the one that could have _frozen_ us all to death?!" Gilgamesh exclaimed, still shivering from the sudden changes in temperature.

"It wasn't me... she came to protect Prompto" Ardyn said in shock, turning to look back at his shield. "She... she really is protecting him" He muttered, carefully pulling Prompto closer when he felt the cold bite that was spreading across his skin. He turned his attention forward again when he felt a tug on his sleeve, and found the little girl holding on to him, but she was rubbing her wet eyes with her other hand.

"I-I'm sc-scared" she whimpered. Ardyn lifted his hand to gently ruffle her hair, offering her a soft smile.

"Do not worry, we'll protect you. See my friend here behind me? His name is Gil and he's the biggest, strongest man in _all_ of Eos. He's going to look after you, okay?" He said softly. She nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve with a small hiccup. Gilgamesh stepped around Ardyn to lift her up into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, still trembling in his hold.

"We need to go. It's dark, and the chocobos will be scared" Gilgamesh said. Ardyn shrugged off his coat to wrap it around Prompto, lifting him up into his arms to hold him close; hopefully to get some warmth spread into him.

"He's gone cold. Her power was too much for him" he muttered, following Gilgamesh back towards their chocobos. He wasn't sure what price Shiva's protection came with, all he knew was that she was very serious about Prompto's safety.

He wouldn't let her down.

 

* * *

 

Everything felt so _cold_. It had been so long now since he and his mother had abandoned the frozen wasteland that their former home had become. It had been months since his mother had brought him to a small village to feel Ardyn’s healing hands, almost a full year had passed since then; so the cold was a foreign feeling. But it encompassed him, the cold leaving pain in its wake. He stood in darkness, his arms wrapped tightly around himself to try in vain to keep some warmth close. 

 _“Be safe, my child”_ A soft voice called.  The chill that had covered him fully intensified around his head, searing and stabbing with pain that wouldn't go away. He dug his fingers into his hair, folding in on himself with a pained groan.  _"Do not be mislead by the darkness"_

“Stop, please stop” He begged, screwing his eyes shut against the darkness. It was unbearable and for a moment, he wondered if he was dying. 

Then warmth; it spread around his core, warming his chest and slowly, _painfully_ slowly spreading across the rest of his body. He moaned with relief, the warmth easing the pain until it dulled to nothing more than a soft ache. When he tried to open his eyes, it was difficult. Light pierced through the darkness suddenly and made him screw his eyes shut again. He tried once more, slower this time. 

What he saw, was the familiar room that he always woke to; the one he lived in. What he felt was the warmth of a larger body pressed to his back, bare arms coiled around his middle and wide hands spread across his chest and stomach. The warmth from that body was blissful, soothing and comforting. He carefully pushed his arms under himself to try and sit up. The arms retreated, sliding around his shoulders instead to help him sit up. 

“Thank the six, you’re finally awake” He turned his head, his shoulders relaxing when he met Ardyn’s worried amber eyes. “How are you feeling?” He asked, lifting his free hand to brush Prompto’s hair out of his face. 

“Warm... tired” Prompto muttered, leaning into Ardyn’s hand. 

“You almost froze, I worried that I was too late to get you warmed up” Prompto looked around for a moment, brows furrowing in confusion. 

“When... when did we get home?” He asked, looking back to Ardyn. 

“Last night. Do you remember anything?” Ardyn asked. Prompto looked down to his hands that laid in his lap, chewing on his lip while he thought about it. 

“We were coming home... there was a kid... is she okay?” Ardyn chuckled softly. 

“Of course you’d be more worried about her than yourself. But she is fine. We brought her back to the village and found her family. She’s not harmed at all, thanks to you diving over her” He explained, lowering his hand to grip Prompto’s. “It was a foolish move... but a very unselfish one at that. The Astrals found favour with your actions” 

“What do you mean...?” 

“One of them saw fit to save you, for your sacrifice. That’s the reason you’re here, safe with me” He explained loosely. He didn’t want to explain Shiva’s blessing to him, just in case. 

“I don’t... think I understand” Prompto mumbled, squeezing Ardyn’s hand. 

“We can never fully understand the actions of the Astrals. Merely be thankful for what they do. Because of her, you are safe and that is all that matters” Ardyn assured, pulling Prompto into his chest to hold him firmly, finding relief when Prompto's arms coiled around him in return. "I was so sure I had lost you. I couldn't have made it to you in time... I had exhausted my powers too much to warp to you" He mumbled, pressing his face into Prompto's hair. Prompto lightly dug his fingertips into Ardyn's bare back.

"I... think I heard her... the Astral, I mean. You said 'because of her' and... I heard a woman, when I was out of it. At least... I think I did?" He muttered, carefully pulling back to look up at Ardyn. "But why me? I'm just... me. I'm nothing special to save" Ardyn shook his head, bringing his hands up to hold Prompto's cheeks.

"You are _precious_ and pure. Your heart is too big for your scrawny body, Prompto. Something so generous is worth saving. Don't ever believe yourself not to be worth this blessing" He insisted, gently brushing his thumbs across Prompto's cheekbones. "Just... don't make a habit of running into danger, alright?"

"No promises" Prompto chuckled lightly, closing his eyes when Ardyn leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

"Ardyn" Prompto and Ardyn turned their heads to the doorway to see Gilgamesh stood there, gripping the door frame tightly. "Your brother calls for us. We're needed home immediately" He informed, holding up the letter with Somnus' seal on it. Ardyn nodded, but turned back to Prompto.

"You'll be back soon, right?" Prompto asked.

"Of _course_ I will. And next time, I won't be leaving you here... I promise you, next time you'll be coming with me" He muttered, leaning in again to press a gentle kiss to Prompto's lips. Prompto tangled his fingers in Ardyn's hair, pulling him back for another before he let him drag himself out of the bed to grab his shirt.

"Ardyn... that woman... she told me not to be mislead by the darkness... what did she mean?" He asked. Ardyn tugged his shirt on, carefully doing up the buttons.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Prompto. But I shall seek the answer, if the Astrals see fit to give it to me" He assured, pulling on his waistcoat. "For now, rest. And if you start feeling at all strange, be sure to see the doctor here"

"I will... be safe, Ardyn"

"And you, Prom"

 

* * *

 

Something felt wrong the moment they entered the city gates. Usually, their return was met with excitement and people were happy to see them arrive home safely. Today, there was nothing. The people milling around did see them, but turned away to carry on with their day. Children were ushered back into their homes by their mothers. Ardyn and Gilgamesh exchanged equal looks of confusion at the strange behavior. What could possibly have happened in their absence?

They dismounted at the stables, but even the stable hands had made themselves scarce. Ardyn wasn't a king who had ever demanded these services, but it was strange on all accounts. They settled the chocobos into their usual stalls, making sure they were fed and watered. He shrugged off his coat, hanging it over the stall door as he usually did; Yumi often tugged it in to sleep with it.

"This is all very strange, Gil" Ardyn muttered as they exited the stable. "I have a bad feeling"

"Me too... don't leave my sight, Ardyn"

"I won't... but I can't help but wonder why Somnus didn't call us back sooner if there was an issue of this magnitude. The behavior of the people is very unusual" He said, pushing the Citadel doors open. The corridors were devoid of the usual activity of the handmaidens and attendants. It was eerily quiet. "What the _hell_ is going on...?" Ardyn mumbled, stopping at the doors to the throne room when Gilgamesh's hand fell on his shoulder. Gilgamesh pushed around him to enter first, not entirely convinced there wasn't some sort of trap laid. He paused just inside the door, and Ardyn slipped in past him.

Any conversation there had been stopped immediately. Council members lined the edges of the lower floor, almost all of them now shifting quite uncomfortably at the sight of Ardyn and Gilgamesh. But at the top of the stairs where the throne resided, Ardyn's gaze fell on the occupant.

Somnus sat the throne, leaning his chin on his open palm lazily with the crown adorning the right side of his head.

"Somnus... what is the meaning of this? What is going on?" Ardyn demanded, walking further into the room with Gilgamesh following closely. "The people are acting strange. You seat the throne and seek council without my presence?" Somnus pushed himself to rise, sauntering his way down the stairs.

"Ardyn... dearest brother... You must understand that not _all_ things can await your presence" Somnus stated, stopping on the very last step as Ardyn stopped a few feet in front of him. "The people grow weary with no King to lead them. Surely you must understand... they struggle with you being away so much"

"I am never far from my people. I have always returned to them in good time"

"Yes, yes, of course. _I_ don't agree with them Ardy, you know me better than that! You work so _hard_ after all so I figured I would... lighten your load"

"By taking my place?"

"A mere substitute, brother. But, I have joyous news to share! We received word that there are no more settlements requiring aid... you have diminished this foul disease that had plagued our country" Somnus explained, stepping off the last step. Ardyn and Gilgamesh glanced around, noting the sudden presence of the guards, drawing in ever closer. "You've worked so hard Ardy... but you see... we need a more present King. The people have lost faith in your ability to lead and besides..." He reached out, laying his hand on Ardyn's shoulder to take his attention back. "... we don't _need_ you anymore"

It happened before Ardyn could take in his words; the sharp pain that exploded in his gut where Somnus' sword had appeared to pierce him through.

"Ardyn!" Gilgamesh shouted, ready to rush forward before the guards had descended on him; too many for him to take alone and forcing him back, trapping his arms before he could call his weapon. Somnus tightened his hold on Ardyn's shoulder, twisting the sword as Ardyn's knees gave out under him with a pained groan.

"There is no place here for you anymore" Somnus muttered, pulling his sword free in one sharp yank to let Ardyn fall to the floor in a heap.

"What are you _doing_?! He's your _King_! Your _brother_!" Gilgamesh snapped, trying to pull his arms free. Somnus turned to look at him.

"Need I remind you, Gilgamesh... of the oath you swore to your _King_. The price you pay for disobedience would be death... I would _hate_ to inform your expectant lady that the father of her child was a _traitor_ " Gilgamesh's struggles stilled. "Oh yes, I know all about your lady friend. The child she carries. Do you honestly believe I let you two run around the country with no watch? I know _everything_... including the little blonde boy"

"You _stay away from them_ " Gilgamesh growled.

"Oh I shall. If you behave. I shall leave your woman alone. If you do your job well, I may let you bring her here, so you can raise your offspring together. The boy on the other hand is a different issue altogether"

 **"You will not touch him"** Somnus spun sharply on his heel, stepping back quickly from the form of Ardyn as he began to rise from the floor. Even the councilors gasped at the state of him. Thick inky blackness seeped from his black and yellow eyes, leaking from his mouth and the hole in his stomach that should have killed him, spilling on the floor in waves as he pushed himself to stand. Somnus' grip on his sword tightened.

"You... look at what you've become... a _beast_ no better than the demons you healed!"

"He's your _brother_!" Gilgamesh snapped again.

"No! My brother is dead. Devoured by demons. _This_ man is nought more than a beast" As he spoke, Ardyn hunched over, lacking the strength to stay on his feet and being forced to his knees. "Look at the state of you... ravaged by demons until there is barely anything human left of you. And you want to lead our people?" He turned to face the councilors, all stood as close to the walls as they could be to avoid the situation. "Do you see what has become of this so-called King? Is _this_ the man you would put at the throne of our realm?" He asked. Heads were shaking frantically.

"Gilgamesh... _help_ me..." Ardyn pleaded, fingers digging into the marble floor beneath him. He lifted his head to look at his shield. Gilgamesh seemed to hold his breath, looking at Ardyn for a long, hard moment before he glanced to Somnus.

"Your choice, Gilgamesh. Your woman and your child, or this poor excuse of a man" Somnus stated firmly. Gilgamesh lowered his gaze.

"I... I can't..." He muttered. Ardyn stared at him, but Gilgamesh wouldn't even look at him. "She is with child... I _can't_ abandon her..." Somnus stepped around the guards to firmly grip Gilgamesh's shoulder.

"A wise decision... guards, take this _monster_ into the square. Show the people _exactly_ what he has become"

"Somnus, _please_ don't do this, Ardyn has done _nothing_ wrong... he doesn't deserve this"

"You will keep your mouth shut and do as you are told, _shield_ " Somnus warned, watching the guards fit the metal shackles around Ardyn's wrists while he was still too weak to fight them. They grabbed him by his arms and hauled him to his feet, more of the demonic blood dripping from his wound. Somnus stepped past them. "You would have been better to die, but it seems these demons want to keep you alive. It will be a _miserable_ existence for you" He muttered, gripping the shackles as he pulled the Ring from Ardyn's hand.

With a nod of Somnus' head the guards hauled Ardyn away on shaking, tired legs. He tried to catch Gilgamesh's eyes, but the man couldn't even look at him as they pulled him away. The harsh sunlight stung when the doors to the Citadel opened and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. The guards were the only thing keeping him upright, at least until they pulled his bound wrists over his head and hung him from a tall pole in the city square, his feet unable to reach the floor.

Lash after lash fell across his back and all he could do was grip the chains that bound him. He was deaf to the horrible things being said about him; to the gasps of shock and horror from the people that had hailed him as a healer and a savior. Even the Astrals did not answer his silent prayers for _help_. He could feel the blood that fell down his back and wondered for just a moment, if it was the same blackness that his own brother had drew from him.

He barely managed to lift his head when fingers lightly stroked under his chin, and found the unforgiving amber eyes that were identical to his own. Just seeing them _hurt_ , an ache that settled deep in his bones and felt far worse than the gashes and sores across his back.

"I trusted you... _why_?" Ardyn croaked, lightly tugging on his chains. "You're... my _brother_ , we said we'd protect this land together..." Somnus scoffed, shaking his head.

"It stopped being about us a _long_ time ago, Ardyn. It's all about you. It's always been _you_. The Ring, the Crystal, the Astrals... While you roam the country being glorified I am left here, to be told that I am not _good enough_ to handle the country affairs... wait for Ardyn they say. Let's ask Ardyn. Ardyn, Ardyn, Ardyn. What makes _you_ so special?!" Somnus growled. "I'm _sick_ of it. I will prove that we don't need you. I will lead this nation to _glory_ and you... you will be forgotten. No one will even remember your existence in years to come"

Ardyn felt the guards lift him off the pole; his knees gave out under his own weight and they let him kneel there before Somnus. "I never wanted this, Izzy... I didn't ask for anything that was given me. I _love_ you, Somnus..."

"...And I once loved you, Ardyn. But I will not be left in your shadow any longer" Somnus muttered. Ardyn could only watch as Somnus turned his back on him, and it felt like a knife slammed straight into his heart. "... Take him to Angelgard... and _leave_ him there to rot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUN.  
> Oh man, this caused me so much pain to write. I am so sorry Ardyn. I love you really. Promise ;w;


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is gone. What will Somnus do with his newfound Kingship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have to apologise. I never intended for this chapter to take so long but work has controlled my life for the last few months @_@ Thank you so much to everyone who is still supporting this fic, despite it taking some time between updates. You guys are great!
> 
> Also, if you wanna see what Prompto is seeing, [HERE](https://prompto-cam.tumblr.com/post/165937787816/so-heres-another-art-dump-ive-been-trying-to) is a drawing I did of Somnus (then Izunia) along with a few little facts about him!  
> 

Somnus didn't feel any better. He _should_ have felt on top of the world right now, sat upon _his_ throne and wearing _his_ crown. He had taken everything that had ever been kept away from him. The throne, the crown, the _ring_ , the glory and honor that had all been given needlessly to Ardyn. Everything that he had craved for so many years was finally within his grasp, yet he felt no satisfaction.

Sat upon the throne, drumming his fingers on the ornate arm of it he tried to pinpoint what he was lacking. Ardyn was gone, out of his way and soon to be dead for good. Gilgamesh was at his mercy, serving like the loyal dog he had to be to keep his wife and soon-to-be child safe. Somnus glanced to his right, to the empty seat beside the throne; the place where a Queen should reside.

Loneliness. That was the problem he was facing; it was the only possible answer. He had everything else he wanted, but no partner to share it with. No one to be entirely devoted to him and rule at his side. Gilgamesh was soon to be a _father_ and yet here Somnus sat, alone.

Ah... but that was one more thing Ardyn had over him... the blonde haired boy he had attached himself to. It had been almost six months since he had sent Ardyn away, the boy must be _so_ worried for his lover. Perhaps he was wondering what had happened; word must have reached across the country that Ardyn was dead and Somnus took the throne.

Perhaps, it was time to pay the boy a visit.

 

* * *

 

He could tell that the guards were reluctant to open the gates as he sat before them astride his grey Chocobo; they whispered among themselves on top of the wall, even as his personal guards announced the presence of their King. He'd heard the reports; his taking of the throne had produced very mixed results from the people across the lands. Some still clung to Ardyn as if  _he_  were the only king they would recognize. This village was perhaps one of them, but the gates began to swing open regardless. After all, whether they liked it or not, Somnus was now King. 

He nudged his Chocobo to proceed inside and dismounted as the gates closed behind him. The guards came down from the wall, offering a bow. "I'm afraid we were not expecting you, your majesty. We have not prepared any accommodation for you" one of them explained. 

"It's quite alright, we won't be staying until dark. I'm looking for someone I believe to be here. Someone by the name of Prompto. Where can I find him?" Somnus asked, keeping up a polite attitude. 

"Prompto? He'll be at old Edna's house, been there all morning tending to her garden for her. It's on the East side of the village. Is he in some kind of trouble? Always been a good lad"

"No trouble at all. I trust you have a safe place for our mounts to rest?" 

"Of course, I'll have the stable hands tend to them your majesty" the guard assured, lowering into another bow as Somnus and his two guards stepped past them.

The village was a small one as he strolled through it; no more than thirty homes and perhaps no more than seventy to ninety people. It was a quiet place, and he could see the appeal to such a simple life. It seemed just like his brother to seek out such a thing. No wonder he had made this village his usual stopping point. 

When they did finally find the boy, he was covered almost head to toe in mud, chasing after a small hog. Somnus quirked a curious brow, watching him run after it, diving to catch it and missing spectacularly. It took him a few tries, until he finally got his arms wrapped around the hog, holding it into his chest triumphantly. It was then that Somnus cleared his throat to gain his attention.

Prompto spun around to look at him; violet-blue eyes locked onto him firstly in shock, secondly in recognition. "Ardyn, you-" he paused as he stepped closer. "O-oh... Sorry, you're not-" he stopped himself, disappointment settling into his gaze. 

Somnus has expected such a reaction. He had not had time to shave his growing stubble that morning and as much as he  _despised_  looking so much like his brother, it was somewhat intentional knowing that he was meeting Ardyn's little lover today. 

"His Majesty, Somnus Lucis Caelum" his guard announced, and Prompto quickly lowered into a bow, the hog still in his arms. 

"You must be Prompto?" Somnus asked, and the mud-covered man gave a small nod. "I have been looking for you. I should like to speak with you privately"

"O-oh, me? Uh... of course, your Majesty. Um... just let me put this little guy back in his pen. We can have privacy at my house, if that is alright with you...?" Prompto shifted nervously from one foot to the other until Somnus gave a silent nod. Prompto carried the hog back to the pen and settled the little creature inside, securing the gate to make sure another escape wouldn't happen.

Following Prompto back to his home, Somnus struggled to see what on _earth_ possessed Ardyn to settle for such a _common_ man. A foreigner at that. What was the appeal? He looked like a soft breeze might knock him over and Somnus simply couldn't see the appeal to such a meek person; especially covered head to toe in _mud_. He was hardly worth the attention of royalty; but then again, Gilgamesh had settled for a farmer's daughter. She was beautiful, but she had little else going for her.

"I'm sorry, the place is a little bit of a mess... I wasn't expecting company" Prompto explained as they arrived at the small cottage home. "Just... I'll just get cleaned up, I won't be long" He said, giving a courteous bow before he disappeared into another room.

"Wait outside. I won't be needing you" Somnus ordered his guards, who stationed themselves either side of the front door. It was a small home with probably  no more than three rooms. The living area and kitchen were one room, and there was a door to the left where Prompto had gone that probably led to the bedroom and bathroom. Practical, when Ardyn and Gilgamesh had needed a place to stop at least.

He wandered to the table, where Prompto's bow, arrows and cleaning supplies were laid out. The bow... it was truly a masterpiece of craftsmanship and Somnus would recognise those runes _anywhere_. They still faintly glowed; the only evidence that his brother was not yet _disposed_ of and anger bubbled in his chest. Ardyn had used _magic_ for this boy? Was he so desperate to get his hands on any willing body to warm his bed that he would shower this commoner with such a gift?

"Sorry, I don't usually get so filthy but that little guy sure knows how to dodge, y'know?" Prompto chuckled lightly as he wandered back into the living area, now mostly clean of mud and in fresh clothes. Somnus turned to face him.

His heart nearly leaped right out of his chest, breath catching in his throat.

Free of the filth, the other man was _stunning_. Pale skin, blonde hair, and so many freckles they could never be counted. A strange feeling pooled in his stomach at the mere sight of his shy smile, violet-blue eyes gazing at him so fondly; no doubt only because of _who_ he looked like. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him, couldn't hear anything past his heart thumping against his ribs. He watched the way Prompto shifted his weight from one foot to the other, twisting his hands together in front of himself, perhaps waiting for Somnus to say something. _Anything_.

He had to remind himself to take a breath. This feeling was so foreign that he didn't know what to do with it. But it didn't even matter as he stepped forward, laying a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Come... sit with me" He urged, and the blonde obeyed. They sat on the nearest bench, so close their knees almost touched. He could feel the warmth from Prompto, sat so close to his side. Never had another person's warmth felt so... strange.

He wanted this. He wanted to wrench this _joy_ right out of Ardyn's hands and make it his own. He didn't understand it at all, but something just radiated from this boy that made him want nothing else. He was very appealing to look at; his vest hugged his lithe form nicely and his damp hair stuck lightly to his skin. He had the strongest urge to run his fingers through the blonde locks. He'd bed many, _many_ women but never with such feelings attached to them. Was that what he wanted, to bed him? He took in a breath and held it for a moment so he could compose himself enough to carry on.

"I'm sure you have heard of what happened" He started. Almost immediately, Prompto's expression changed; it dropped into a solemn frown, and Somnus _almost_ wished he hadn't come here to talk about such things with him. He reached out to gently grasp Prompto's hand, which was curled tightly in his pants over his thigh. His hand felt so small under his own, slender fingers clenched tightly, yet they felt so fragile. "Apologies, I know it's unsavoury to think about. But I believed you would want to hear the truth"

"I don't... I don't know. Everyone says that Ardyn went crazy or something. They said such horrible things when the messengers came around. I don't think I can believe that Ardyn would do anything like that" Prompto insisted, fingers tightening around his pants. "He's not evil"

"I assure you, the Ardyn you knew was exactly as he seemed. However those demons overtook him... twisted him into something frightening. I'm his brother, and he even tried to kill me" He lied smoothly, gently squeezing Prompto's hand, resisting the shudder that tried to shake his spine. "I am truly sorry  that your time with him was cut so short. He wanted you to be safe" Prompto chewed on his lip, tears gathering in his eyes but even then, he was _beautiful_. So much expression and emotion within those blue depths that he felt like they were sucking him right in.

"I can't believe it... I'm sorry, I can't. I know that he was struggling with the nightmares but he was _fine_ when he left, it can't have changed him so quickly... I _know_ that he can keep it controlled" Prompto insisted, pushing himself to stand up and step away. Somnus stood with him, reaching out to lay his hands on freckled shoulders.

"Oh Prompto... I understand that it is hard to hear. But I assure you, what I speak is truth. But I know that Ardyn had every intention of bringing you home. To see you _safely_ to the Citadel. I want to take you there with me. To do what he could not for you" He muttered, his hands sliding down Prompto's arms, feeling the shiver that raced through the smaller body; Prompto's head barely even reached his collarbone, his drying hair soft when it brushed against the exposed skin there. They were so close, he could almost feel Prompto's back against his chest. He was merely _inches_ away, and the urge to hold him close was _overwhelming_. But Prompto pulled himself out of Somnus' grip.

"I don't want to. I'm sorry, I'd rather stay here... I help the people here as much as I can, I won't leave them" Prompto insisted as he turned to face Somnus, but he chewed his lip and looked away. Somnus paused, looking down at him. Who was this man, to turn away from him? Still, he did not give up, lifting his hand to brush the back of his fingers against Prompto's cheek, relishing the feel of his soft skin. He wanted to feel so much more of him.

"You must see him every time you look at me. I can see the pain in your eyes. Let me _help_ you Prompto"

"Help me...? I don't understand... I don't need-" He gasped when Somnus' hands gripped his hips, tugging him as close as their bodies would allow.

"I can help you to forget it all. We can write it off as nothing more than a bad dream, you and I together. I'm sure you'll barely even notice the difference..." Somnus muttered, lifting a hand to brush it through Prompto's hair. He didn't budge even when Prompto's hands meekly pushed against his chest. "Let me care for you. Let me shower you with the luxury that you so clearly deserve... it's what my brother would have wanted" He almost whispered, his voice husky with his building need.

"I... I don't... n-no... no I don't want that, please, let me go" Prompto insisted, trying to twist himself away despite the almost bruising grip at his hip. Fear was clouding his eyes, but Somnus drank in the sight. He could feel that stirring in his stomach again and wanted nothing but to hold Prompto right here. It was _lust_ that was settling in, taking hold of his very being; this common boy was somehow bewitching him. He drew him closer once more by his hip, but wasn't prepared for the sudden hard shove that dislodged him from Prompto. "I said no!" Prompto suddenly shouted. Somnus crashed back against the table behind him, only keeping his balance because he was able to catch himself on the table.

The door swung open and Prompto's head spun around to see the two guards pushing their way in. Before Somnus could even think to have them grab him, Prompto had turned and _ran_. He hastily grabbed his bow on his way out, but he was out the back door in seconds, bounding across the garden and vaulting over the small picket fence. He was out of sight so quickly, and all Somnus could do was watch.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" His guard asked, hands coming to steady him as he righted his footing so he wasn't leaning on the table.

"I'm fine, release me" He insisted, brushing the hands away. His gaze remained on the spot he had last been able to see Prompto. A new feeling was settling as the lust disappeared; _anger_. How **dare** he deny him. Who did he think he was, to refuse the King himself?

Somnus had stolen everything he had ever wanted. Prompto would be no different. _No one_ said no to Somnus Lucis Caelum, and got away with it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bahamut unfolded his arms, squaring his shoulders to appear even more imposing, yet Ardyn did not back down. “The demons have corrupted your once gentle nature. Be gone, Fallen One.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are taking a while but if you're following my tumblr, you'll get why. I'm so sorry, I really love this fic and I love to give you guys updates. I'm _really_ thankful for your patience!
> 
> Shout out to [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose) for beta reading and for [KUPOXV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV) for being a constant source of ideas and encouragement. Honestly, half this fic wouldn't exist without you Kupo <3

He wasn’t sure what was happening to him anymore, or how long he had been confined within Angelgard’s prison. Despite this being a sacred island where the Astrals themselves gathered, they had remained silent for a long time, never answering his pleas and prayers. Not even Ramuh, who was the prisoner’s judge, would converse with him. They continued their silence, ignoring his pain; his suffering; had even _they_ turned their backs on him now? Did they care so little for the King that they themselves had chosen? Were they content to just let his brother take his place…?

But this place… he didn’t recognize it. Where was this void of blue nothingness, where his wounds no longer hurt and the whispers of demons were silent? He spared a moment to look himself over and all his scars were gone, yet he was still dressed in nothing more than the filthy pants he had been left in for… for how long? How long…? He felt like this void was somehow _safe_.

“You have fallen so far, Healer King,” a loud, familiar voice boomed all around him. Ardyn was quick to turn around to face him; Bahamut, the Dracoian. His heart leapt up into his throat.

“You came… I had believed you would all remain silent! Bahamut, what is _happening_ to me? These people… the things they’ve done to me… I should be dead, why am I not dead?” he asked quickly, lowering down onto his knees before the Astral.

“The demons have taken over your body, young King. They have granted you an immortality that is not belonging to you. They have tainted your once pure soul,” the Dracoian stated, arms folded across his chest as he regarded the small figure of the human below him.

“But… but you can get _rid_ of them, right? If the demons are gone, my people will have no reason to hold me here… if Ramuh passes a favorable judgment-”

“It is not the task of the Astrals to purge the demons from your body.” Ardyn lifted his head to look right up to Bahamut, eyes wide and frightened.

“But… I… I did _everything_ you asked of me… didn’t I? I saved the people. I dedicated my life to doing so! I was just a boy when you gave me this task and I never once backed down! I never asked for _any_ of this, you _chose me_ ! Why abandon me now?!” Ardyn shouted, hands clenching tightly in his dirty, torn pants until his knuckled strained with the action. But Bahamut continued to stare down at him silently. “ _Help me_!” he snapped.

“The crystal denies you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. It repels your demonic soul and denies your ascension. It will choose a new King, to finish what you started. To purge the scourge from our star.”

“I did that! I saved the people! Somnus said it himself that there were no more settlements that needed help! What more needs to be done?!”

“The demons still roam the night. So long as they exist, there will be a scourge to fight. So long as _you_ exist, Eos cannot be cleansed. A new King will be chosen. A King of your blood. A King of Light. To purge you from the land.”

Ardyn lowered his head, looking down to his tightly clenched hands. They _trembled_ in suppressed anger and he could feel his nails digging in, where there would have been pain if he wasn’t in this place. An unfamiliar feeling settled deep in his gut; churning and twisting. His heart thumped in his chest hard and heavy as he lifted his head once more, narrowing his amber eyes at the current source of all his torment.

“Send me your _King of Light_ . Send him right to me. You want to paint me as a monster? I’ll show you what a _monster_ truly can be. Send him to me, and I will _tear him apart_ !” he spat, rising to his feet and clenching his fists at his sides. “I will _ruin_ your King of Light the way you have _ruined_ me!”

Bahamut unfolded his arms, squaring his shoulders to appear even more imposing, yet Ardyn did not back down. “The demons have corrupted your once gentle nature. Be _gone_ , Fallen One.”

Before Ardyn could even snap back, darkness surrounded him.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

He awoke to the same dirty, damp, stinking, rotting cell he had occupied for goodness knows how long anymore. He ached just the same; he was covered in his own black blood as he always was. Cuts across his body had long since healed over, leaving scars in their place. They were all over him now, covering his back in a criss cross pattern and spoiling the once soft skin of his wrists and his neck near the collarbone. How many times had they tried to kill him now? How many different methods had they tried?

He didn’t drown, he didn’t burn, he didn’t starve or thirst. It didn’t matter how much of his black blood they spilled or how many times they severed his limbs from his body. The demons just repaired him as if the wounds had never happened. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t _want_ it. He may not suffer death but the _pain_ was unimaginable. And yet, they continued to try. Never once had Somnus come to dirty his own hands with the task.

He lifted his head and pulled lightly on the chains that bound him to the wall. If he could just summon his magic… he might have stood a chance at escape. But, his magic was useless on this island; another one of Ramuh’s punishments no doubt. He leaned his head back against the wall, sighing heavily. Was this all that was left for him? To sit here until someone slipped up enough for him to escape? He was so _very_ tired.

The guard stationed at his cell was silent as ever; back turned to Ardyn, not acknowledging him at all. Though his head turned at the sound of a door opening farther down. “Hey, who the hell are you? You can’t be down here!” He snapped, and Ardyn lifted his head again in time to see the guard draw his sword.

It was useless to him, when the arrow pierced through his throat.

Ardyn tugged on his chains to sit up straighter when the guard fell down, choking and spluttering on his last, dying breaths and the blood that filled his mouth. A cloaked figure came into view, standing over him with the bow and arrow still poised to fire; a final arrow to the head put the guard out of his misery. The figure knelt down over the guard and rummaged in his pockets until he found the ring of keys and pulled them free, looping his bow over their shoulder to free up their hands.

Ardyn squinted a little; there was something engraved in the bow. Something that looked an awful lot like… he blinked for a moment, eyes growing wide as the cell door swung open and the cloaked figure came rushing over, fumbling to find the right key for the chains that bound him.

“...Prom?” he asked cautiously, clenching and unclenching his fingers as the shackles released from around his wrists. He rubbed at the sores there to try and ease the discomfort. There was a soft chuckle, then the man pulled down his hood. Ardyn’s shoulders slumped in _utter_ relief at the sight of blonde hair and violet blue eyes. “It _is_ you.” He breathed in relief. It was really him… he looked different; tired, pale and what the hell was that on his _chin_? But it was unmistakably Prompto.

Prompto grabbed his hand to help him pull himself up to his feet. He was steady on his legs for only a second before arms wrapped tightly around his middle, and he couldn’t help but return the embrace, burying his face in blonde locks and taking a moment to calm his thumping heart. “I looked for you… for _so_ long” Prompto mumbled into his chest and Ardyn gently brushed his fingers through his hair.

“I’m so sorry… I should never have left you. I should have… I don’t know, Prom… I don’t know”

“It’s okay… we just… we may or may not only have like, _seconds_ before the rest of the guards realize there’s a load of dead people around. I could stand here forever,” Prompto chuckled, stepping back to grab Ardyn’s hand once more. “We’ll have to catch up later, we gotta _go_ ,” he urged, tugging Ardyn to follow him out of the cell.

“Prompto, what happened? How did you-”

“Not now, there’s no time. I’ll explain later.”

“But-”

“Not _now_ Ardyn, there’s still guards alive,” Prompto said quietly, pressing his back to the walls and checking around every corner before tugging Ardyn to follow him farther. Ardyn squeezed his hand lightly as he finally began to realize what was going on here. Prompto was _breaking him out_ . Prompto had _murdered_ his way through the most notorious prison in all of Lucis, _without_ being shot down by Ramuh himself.

As the thought passed through his mind, a rumble of thunder sounded overhead. This was _not_ good. “Prom… that’s a really bad sign.”

“I know. I know. I uh… wasn’t exactly prepared for like… angry gods or whatever you call them trying to kill us. Y’know actually, I wasn’t prepared to be getting on the wrong side of _any_ gods like, ever. But hey, adventures, am I right?” he chuckled nervously, stopping at a corner to peer ‘round. He let go of Ardyn and untied the cloak from around his neck to throw it off and access his quiver easier, pulling two arrows into his bow. He quickly swung around the corner and fired; two shouts later he was grabbing Ardyn’s hand again and running down the corridor.

“Prompto, you’re going the wrong way. The exit is back that way!” Ardyn insisted, tugging Prompto’s hand to make him stop but he just carried on regardless.

“I know, but I most definitely didn’t just waltz in the front door, Ardyn. Besides, our ride is this way,” Prompto explained quickly. He almost skidded around the next corner, yelping when he couldn’t stop in time and slammed into the wall. Ardyn’s hands were quickly at his back to support him before he could fall back.

“Careful Prom-”

“Hey!” They both snapped their heads around to the right at the shout; three guards were coming at them, two with swords and another with his bow poised to attack. Ardyn grabbed Prompto tightly and pulled him into his chest, turning his back to their assailants just in time for the fired arrow to lodge painfully in his right shoulder. He took it with a deep grunt, gritting his teeth as he let go of Prompto. Prompto spun around him with his own bow and just like that, the archer was down.

Ardyn ignored the pain in his shoulder; it was _nothing_ compared to what had been done to him in here. One of the guards swung his sword down at him and Ardyn managed to duck under it just enough to grab his wrist to stop the sword’s descent. He grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, twisting his wrist until he dropped the sword. He threw him down to the floor and grabbed the sword quickly, spinning around to find the other swordsman.

He was already dead; an arrow pierced straight through his eye. Ardyn took the moment of relief to catch his breath, leaning against the nearest wall. He reached back to tug the arrow out of his shoulder with a grunt, letting it clatter to the floor. This was just too much; he was too exhausted for running and fighting after being here for so long; it was probably only the demons keeping him upright now.

Prompto rushed forward when the guard Ardyn had attacked tried to grab for the other guy’s sword and kicked it away from his reaching hand, drawing an arrow into his bow and holding it over his head in threat. “ _Don’t_ move,” he warned firmly, glaring down at the guard and waiting for _any_ sign that he was going to be difficult. “You so much as _twitch_ and this arrow goes in your skull.”

“Don’t, Prom. It’s not worth it,” Ardyn insisted, watching as Prompto loosened the tension in the bow. As he did, the guard quickly grabbed Prompto’s ankle, but Prompto kicked him in the face with his other foot and knocked him clean out.

“Asshole,” he muttered, putting his arrow away; there were only four left in his quiver, but he grabbed the one Ardyn had dropped and looted the other archer to take his arrows and refill his supply. Ardyn could only watch him for a moment. Prompto was… _different_ ; there seemed to be an anger in him that was entirely foreign to the bright sunshine he had last seen.

“Prom, love, come here,” he urged, holding his hand out to him.

“We need to keep going, we’re running out of-” Ardyn didn’t let him finish, stepping forward to grab Prompto by his shoulders and tug him firmly against his chest. His fingers tangled in Prompto’s hair as he pulled him into an almost bruising kiss. It was rushed; messy and desperate, and soon enough both of Prompto’s hands tangled tightly in Ardyn’s filthy hair, a soft whimper escaping him when he responded just as eagerly, drinking Ardyn in like a drowning man gasping for air.

He had lost so much, but he could still feel the press of Prompto’s body against his own, his nails lightly scratching against his scalp. He could still feel the warmth of his body and smell the faintest hint of the ocean in his hair. He had lost _everything_ , but not his little ray of light.

They separated only when Prompto had to pull back to gasp for air, but even then, Ardyn took a moment to run his fingers through his hair; Prompto’s violet-blue eyes still sparkled like gems. He brushed his thumb over the hair on Prompto’s chin and had to wonder just how long it had really been.

“Ardyn… I missed you, I missed you _so_ much… you have no idea… everything has been such a mess and I… I can’t do this on my own anymore,” Prompto said, his voice cracking under the emotion behind his words. Ardyn’s hands lowered to settle on his shoulders, squeezing lightly.

“You don’t have to anymore… I’m with you from here on,” he promised, taking a moment to press one last kiss to Prompto’s forehead. As another clap of thunder sounded overhead, he took Prompto’s hand into his own and gently urged him to carry on. Prompto nodded once, taking the lead once more. They’d wasted enough time here.

Prompto led Ardyn to an old storage room, full of sacks of rice and cans of goodness knows what sort of excuse for food this was. He let go of Ardyn’s hand to pull one of the larger storage boxes forward, uncovering a man-sized hole in the wall. He gestured for Ardyn to go first, and so he got down on his hands and knees to crawl through the gap. It was a tight fit, but he managed to pull himself through.

_Kweh!_

Ardyn’s head snapped up the moment the sound met his ears, eyes growing wide at the sight. “Yumi!” he exclaimed in surprise, rising to his feet to get closer to his beloved chocobo. She ruffled her feathers, wings flapping and feet tapping at the stone beneath her feet as she met him halfway. He threw his arms around her neck and her beak started to preen though his hair, soft chirps sounding from her as she did so. “Oh my darling I have missed you so… look at you! You’re going grey!” he said, pulling back to run his hands over her feathers. The once sleek black feathers were getting lighter at the downy barbs, and more brittle… it made him wonder yet again how long it had been.

“She’s been my only company for a while,” Prompto said as he came over, tugging the lump of material off her back and handing it to Ardyn. “I’m so lucky to have found her. I couldn’t have got here otherwise, she swam us here.”

“My _coat_!” Ardyn exclaimed as he unfolded the material, quickly pulling it on to cover his bare skin. “Do you think you can get us out of here girl? It’s an uncomfortable load without a saddle,” he said, scratching under her chin. She chirped, ruffling her feathers happily. He took a step back, looking down at his arms and the coat that now covered him. He’d left it with Yumi in the Citadel stables… so how had both this, and her, made it to Prompto? Something was _wrong_ about this whole situation.

He snapped out of his thoughts at the nudge of Yumi’s head against his arm, and he gave her neck another light scratch. “Let’s leave this place before Ramuh’s wrath catches us,” he said, offering Prompto his hand. Prompto nodded and took it, letting Ardyn help him up onto Yumi’s back even if he didn’t really need the help. Ardyn jumped up behind him and gave his chocobo a light tap with the heel of his foot.

Prompto had hidden her well, but they had to cross the open ground to get away; the closest beach was the south-eastern shoreline of the mainland and the only way to get there was to let Yumi swim them… it was going to be a lot of work for her, but her large feet didn’t take a moment of hesitation with her two humans astride, holding on as best as they could without hurting her.

The prison itself was hidden underground, and when they broke free into the open air, Ardyn winced at the sting of the cold rain that assaulted them; Ramuh’s storm was crashing over their heads, louder than Ardyn had ever heard before. He tightened an arm around Prompto’s waist as the first bolt of lightning crashed to the ground to their right. The flash of light _burned_ and the loud crack of thunder was almost deafening. Yumi startled, squawking and stepping to the side to avoid the flying debris as she continued forward.

All hell broke loose the moment the guards spotted a black chocobo with two riders on the otherwise empty island surface. Arrows came flying at them from every watch post, and it was only Yumi’s quick feet that kept them from getting shot. “How did you even _get_ here?” Ardyn asked, tightening his hold on Prompto to try and use his body to shield Prompto’s.

“Hours of sneaking. Literal _hours,_ ” Prompto said, shifting to get his bow strapped across his back. “It was night time too, so they couldn’t see a _black_ chocobo stalking around.”

They made it most of the way across the open land, rushing towards the cliff edge briskly, before a bolt of lightning crashed to the ground to their right. The force of the blast kicked up debris, throwing Yumi and both her riders to the side with a loud shriek.

Ardyn barely noticed the harsh landing to the ground with the way his ears were ringing; he lifted himself off the ground onto his elbows to look around; Yumi was struggling to get back up to her feet to his right, and Prompto was laying to his left. He dragged himself to Prompto's side, rolling him over when the smaller man didn't move himself. There was blood steadily flowing from a cut to his temple; a blow from the debris most likely.

"Come on, Prom, we have to move," he urged, dragging Prompto into a sitting position. The blast of lightning must have disorientated the guards for now, so he pulled Prompto's arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet despite Prompto's groan of protest as the motion made his head spin.

Yumi gave another loud shriek, but made it to her feet by the time Ardyn was at her side. She pushed her head against his shoulder to push him forwards and followed closely at his side as they got close to the cliff edge. There was nowhere to go but down. Ardyn looked to Prompto, who was blinking hard to clear his vision, and then to Yumi who was already setting her feet to jump.

"Go, Yumi," he ordered. In one push her powerful legs took her over the edge; her wings slowed her descent a little but she still made a large splash at the bottom. They had to be at least six stories above the water. "Sorry Prom, we have to go," he said, tightening his arm around his waist.

"Go... Wha? Whoa!" Prompto didn't get a chance to protest before Ardyn jumped and took him down with him. He didn't want to admit to how loud he probably yelled, but it was cut off by a harsh reunion with the cold sea water. He choked, coughing and spluttering on the water as Ardyn pulled him above the surface, dragging him through the water until they got to Yumi's side.

Ardyn slung his arm around the back of her neck, and let her strong legs do the work. Yumi was a natural born swimmer and it wasn't the first time she had pulled him out of trouble, so Ardyn focused on keeping Prompto's head above the water. "Are you alright, Prom?"

" _Super_. I totally needed that ice bath today," he muttered, clinging onto Ardyn tightly. "Is now a bad time to mention that I can't swim?"

"Good thing Yumi's got us then. Just hold onto me for now."

The south-eastern shoreline was a fair distance, but Yumi was able to cover it quickly and, soon enough, Ardyn had his feet firmly planted in wet sand. The storm didn’t reach this far, thankfully. Yumi continued to pull him until they were out of the water, and only then did Ardyn stop and collapse onto his back the hot sand with a breath of relief, Prompto doing exactly the same at his side.

"Sand... Fresh air... I thought I'd never feel either again," Ardyn mumbled, draping his arm over his face. His coat was soaked, his hair was sticking to his face, and it was somehow _wonderful_.

"Yeah, let's try not to repeat that adventure any time soon. Or ever," Prompto sighed, pushing himself to sit up. By some miracle his bow was still strapped across his back, though he had lost most of his stolen arrows in the fall and the jump. But they had made it out and that was what mattered.

Yumi shrieked, making a loud thump as she hit the sand. Ardyn sat up quickly, rolling over onto his hands and knees to get to her side. "Yumi, what's wrong?" He asked quickly in a panic. Her breathing was labored, her toes curled up. There was red pooling into the sand under her.

“What’s happened?” Prompto asked, crawling to Ardyn’s side to see what had panicked him so suddenly. He gently slid his hands under Yumi’s head, laying it on his folded legs to softly brush his hand over the softer feathers under her neck. She lightly rubbed her beak against his leg with a quiet twitter.

Ardyn carefully lifted Yumi’s wing away from her body, his breath hitching at the sight of the arrow that stuck out from her soft underbelly. It was in there deep, so much so that there wasn’t even enough room to get his hand around it. It must have hit her when they were knocked over by the lightning blast. “No… no, no, no,” he said desperately, carefully laying his hands on either side of the arrow. He had to get it out to be able to heal it, but it would cause her so much _pain_.

“Ardyn…” Prompto mumbled. He looked over to him; he was still gently cradling Yumi’s head and her breaths were getting more laboured with each passing moment. Prompto’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, looking at him with such _pain_ that he hadn’t seen since he had learned of his mother’s death.

“I can fix this,” he mumbled, looking back to the wound that was draining her life away into the sand. Perhaps if he could just get the arrow out, he could still save her. There was still _time_. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the available shaft and braced his other hand in her feathers.

“Ardyn, she can’t take it, it’s too much,” Prompto insisted.

“I can’t heal her with it in there, I have to get it out… I _have_ to.”

“It’s too deep, you know that!”

“I have to try!” Ardyn snapped, bracing his hands once more. He barely even started to pull and she shrieked, claws digging into the sand and head pressing into Prompto’s stomach. He had to stop and pull his hands away. “Oh god… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… I’ll… I can…” What _could_ he do? Maybe he could heal her just enough to get her back on her feet and away from here. Somewhere safe where he could cut the arrow out instead.

He wiped her blood off on his filthy pants and rubbed them together for a moment before he hovered them over her belly on either side of the arrow, calling on the power that had become a second nature to him.

Nothing happened. The familiar warm glow of the crystal’s power never came and he couldn’t feel the tug of its power. There was nothing at all. He had been completely cut off from the crystal’s energy. “No… please, don’t do this… don’t punish me like this, not her, _please,_ ” he begged; he didn’t even know who he was begging anymore. The astrals had turned their backs to him. The crystal had cut him off. They had taken _everything_ from him.

He couldn’t stop the tears that welled up, his breath hitching as he tried to draw it in. She was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could hear Prompto’s breath shaking in the same way as his own as the blond gently hugged her head. He leaned down to press himself into her feathers; brittle with age and damp from the sea water. “I’m so sorry…”

Yumi turned her head as best as she could, gently preening her beak through Ardyn’s hair a few times before she let it fall back into Prompto’s waiting arms. She drew in a deep breath, letting it out in one big puff and Ardyn waited for her to do it again. He _prayed_ she’d do it again; but her chest didn’t rise with air again. A sob tore itself from deep in Ardyn’s chest as he clung to her feathers tightly. Once it started, he couldn’t stop at all, sobbing into her chest while his whole body trembled in grief.

Prompto was no better, gently rocking from side to side as he cradled her gently. His shoulders shook as he cried, brushing his fingers through her feathers. “You did _s-so_ good,” he mumbled, gently lowering her head to the ground. He crawled around her, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s shoulders to hold him steady while he let himself grieve. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Ardyn… we can’t stay here…”

“I’m _not_ leaving her,” he stated, shaking his head.

“We have to… they’ll be coming after us, we can’t stay.”

“I can’t _leave_ her! What will they do to her if they find her? She didn’t deserve this!” Prompto sank back to sit on his folded legs, gently rubbing his hand up and down Ardyn’s back even if it didn’t seem to be helping.

“She wanted to protect you… it’s all she wanted… if we stay here to be found, then how would she feel?” he mumbled. Ardyn didn’t respond for a few minutes, but eventually he lifted himself away from her body. Every tear he had cried was black against his skin; the same black he had cried through his nightmares. The same black that seemed to flow through his blood now. He wiped it away on his sleeve, unable to tear his gaze from her still form just yet.

“You’re right… I’m sorry,” he said quietly, brushing his hand through her feathers tenderly. He didn’t move when Prompto dragged himself to his feet; not until Prompto’s hand slid under his arm and tugged him gently. Only then did he start to stand with Prompto’s help.

Having to turn his back on his beloved chocobo that he had raised from an egg, was far more painful than anything that had been done to him. It was only Prompto’s gentle hand at his back and drove him onwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prom… you need to tell me everything… Anything you know, I need to know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet guys. Promise! I know it takes a few months to get another chapter out but I'm so busy with work and other things. I've not forgotten this fic, and I damn well won't be giving up on it! I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me, despite my slow updates ❤
> 
> Shout-out to my wonderful waifu [KUPOXV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV) who keeps helping me flesh out my ideas ❤ and also to ryoko126 for sending me such encouraging comments!!

“Here we are… it isn’t much… but it’s home,” Prompto said, waving a hand in the general direction of his little camp. It really wasn’t much; a small outcropping in a cliff face. He had a few blankets laid out on the ground, an old campfire, a satchel and a few empty jars. It was the very picture of pitiful, but it was plenty for Ardyn as he stepped inside to sit down on the blankets.

The walk here had been very silent; Prompto hadn’t expected Ardyn to want to talk much after what had happened but it was still rather eerie. He sat down in front of the fire, throwing in some dry grass and dead leaves. Ardyn didn’t really pay any attention to what Prompto was doing, but he soon had a small fire going; it would be their only protection from the demons other than Prompto’s bow. Somehow Prompto had survived a little while like this, clearly.

Ardyn had so many questions still lingering in the back of his mind. Everything felt _wrong_ and he wasn’t sure how or why but he needed answers. He had pondered over the last few hours a lot during their silent walk. He lifted his head when Prompto sat down at his side, crossing his legs to rest his elbows on his thighs. He looked exhausted… but something was different about him too.

“Prompto… how long have you been living here like this?” Ardyn asked after a few more minutes of silence. Prompto gave a hum, chewing on his cheek thoughtfully.

“I dunno… I guess about six months or so? I had to spend a long time as far away from the capital as possible, until I knew for sure where you’d gone,” he explained with a light shrug. Ardyn’s brows pinched together. Six months here and ‘a long time’ elsewhere…?

“Prom… how… how long have I been gone?” Prompto turned his head to look at him, his head tilting a little questioningly. “If you’ve been here for six months, but you've been elsewhere too… how long has it been? Eight months? Nine?” he asked desperately. Prompto’s violet eyes slowly went wide.

“Ardyn… it’s… you've been gone for five _years_ …”

It felt like the world had fallen out from under him. _Five years_ , and he had barely even noticed them go by, left in a constant state of near death but never able to fall into her welcoming embrace. Left to rot and be forgotten by everyone. Left to _suffer_ and dwell in _misery_ and-

“-dyn! Ardyn!” Prompto was calling, shaking his shoulders to get his attention. “Please, I’m _sorry_ , I know it took me such a long time, I’m so sorry,” he said, again and again as Ardyn’s head fell onto his shoulder. He felt Prompto’s fingers brush through his hair and rub across his shoulders as he wound his own arms tight around him. Five years… alone… but not just him, Prompto too.

“I didn’t know… I didn’t even know…” Ardyn mumbled. “I thought the Astrals would save me… I thought my people _loved_ me and they… they all cast me aside. My own _brother_ , he tried to kill me. Left me there on that island-”

“I know… I know, I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. He said such horrible things and I knew it was all wrong but I couldn’t _find_ you… and then he…” Prompto trailed off, squeezing his arms around Ardyn tighter and pushing his face into maroon hair. “I missed you…” he mumbled.

Slowly, Ardyn pulled himself back from the embrace, holding Prompto by his shoulders at arm’s length. “Prom… you need to tell me _everything_ … Anything you know, I need to know. My people, the kingdom, Somnus, Gilgamesh… by the gods, even Gilgamesh…” he muttered. His shield, his _best friend_ , had abandoned him when he needed him the most. He waited, watching Prompto chew on his lip for a minute.

“Gilgamesh is… I haven’t really seen him. He has a son now… Must be like, four and half by now? Good kid,” he said with a little shrug. “I haven’t seen him for about a year and a half. He’s been sent away on the front-lines a lot.”

“Front-lines?”

“War… A land towards the North has started to be infested with the demons and thinks that we had something to do with it. Negotiations failed and it’s just been a mess for a really long time,” Prompto explained.

“And what of Somnus?” Ardyn asked. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, looking at the fire rather than at Ardyn.

“He… A few months after you left, he came to the house. He tried to tell me that you’d gone crazy or something and attacked him and… I didn’t believe him. I knew that you wouldn't do that. But he was acting really weird,” Prompto started, twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands. “He wanted me to go to the Citadel with him, saying that it’s what you would have wanted but I refused. He said I  _wouldn't_ _even notice the difference_! I shoved him off me and I just ran. Grabbed my bow and ran…” Even now, it was hard to talk about. He could see Ardyn’s hands clenching tighter as he spoke.

“I snuck back once he was gone, and for a while the guards would warn me whenever they saw him coming, but he kept on coming back to look for me. Eventually I just had to stop going back,” Prompto sighed. Ardyn shifted closer, laying a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to give him a gentle squeeze.

His brother… he had taken his crown, his people, his ring, his friend, his freedom… and then even tried to take _Prompto_ from him? What more could he possibly want? “I’m sorry…” he muttered, but Prompto just shook his head.

“I stayed away for about a year and a half, until his men finally found me. They dragged me kicking and screaming to the Capital and threw me into a cell, took my bow and left me there. Somnus was engaged by then but it didn’t stop him from coming to me. Sometimes every night…”

“Did he-”

“No. No I didn’t let him. Eventually he got bored and just started using me as a slave. He made sure everyone knew _exactly_ who I was. Played it off like I wanted to be some kind of _concubine_ for you and that I had been influencing you so that I could have nice things. And of course, everyone believed him. He made me serve the council and they all hated me, of course they did. Someone like me, who is so _obviously_ a foreigner to _their_ land,” Prompto spat bitterly. He felt Ardyn’s hand squeeze his shoulder again and took a breath to calm down.

“He’s got a son now too. Must only be a year old or so I guess, I got away before he was born but everyone heard about it. Dark haired, like his mother. Everyone was just so happy to hear about it. Their _glorious_ King, a father. Everyone seems to think that the sun shines out of his _ass_ ,” Prompto huffed, rubbing a hand down his face.

“They call him The Mystic now. Say that he looks like some kind of mythical being on the battlefield. He just appears from one place to the next and summons _magic_ like it’s totally normal. But… you did all that too, right…?” Prompto asked, looking to Ardyn.

“Yes… it’s complicated. It’s a mixture of the power the Ring gives us, channeled from the Crystal and our own magic, granted to my family by the Gods. The people used to call me The Sage, claiming that my healing abilities and wisdom were unparalleled… though I suppose they think very little of me now, after all this time. If they think of me at all,” Ardyn muttered, lowering his hand to his own lap. “Everything that I had once put my faith in, is gone. The gods have abandoned me, the crystal has rejected me… my own brother cast me aside and Gilgamesh just _let him_. I have nothing, anymore.”

Prompto shifted onto his knees, grabbing Ardyn’s shoulders in his hands to make him look at him. “You have me. I’m not going anywhere… From now on, we stick together. We live and we fight, together,” he insisted. For a moment, all Ardyn could do was look at him; Prompto had fierce determination in his eyes, and it sucked him in. He brought his hands up to hold Prompto’s face.

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?” he muttered, gently brushing his thumbs over Prompto’s cheekbones. “Prompto, how did you get away from the Citadel…? Tell me more,” he urged gently, and they both let go to sit back in their respective spots.

“I’m not all that sure, actually. I don’t feel like I really escaped. It felt more like I was led away,” Prompto said with a shrug. “The guard left the door unlocked when he returned me to my cell for the night. He was super lazy anyway and he was asleep in just a few minutes so it was easy to sneak past him but… my bow was there, on a hook by the door and I had never seen it there before. And the halls were… unusually empty. It wasn’t hard at all. I got out through a back door and… and there was Yumi…” he muttered, and Ardyn flinched at her name. “She had your coat, and a quiver but no saddle. I hopped on and we ran for it but no one seemed to notice at all.”

“That sounds strange.”

“It was strange. The gates weren’t fully closed either so we just slipped right out of the city. Ran for a while, being careful of the demons that were popping up. But the bow you gave me was still glowing, and I could kill the smaller demons without trouble. That’s how I knew for sure you were still alive but yesterday… oh god, yesterday it just _stopped_ … it stopped glowing and I was so scared that I was too late and that I was going to find you _dead_!” Prompto exclaimed, his voice shaking as he reached over to grab his bow and pull it close. Sure enough, the carvings that had once glowed blue were now a dull grey.

“It was infused with magic from the crystal… when I was rejected, it must have cut off the magic supply,” Ardyn sighed. That was bad… Prompto’s bow would be useless in killing the demons now. Wound them, yes. But no longer would it kill them. But perhaps it would be enough to keep him safe.

“Yumi had a note. Carried it in her beak until we found somewhere relatively safe to stop and rest. It was attached to a map, and said that you had been taken to that island for imprisonment. I dunno who gave it to her, but clearly someone wanted me to come find you. I expected it to be more of a trap but I had to take the chance.”

Silence fell over them, except for the crackle of the fire and the distant sound of demons pulling themselves from the floor. It gave Ardyn a little time to roll all the new information around in his mind. Gilgamesh and Somnus were fathers now, but it seemed that their attention was taken up by this supposed war.

 _Mystic_ , his left ass cheek. There was nothing mystic about Somnus and his lies.

“I missed you... “ Prompto mumbled, twisting his hands together. “I’ve spent so long running and hiding… not knowing what to do with myself. I thought that I was never going to see you again and I didn’t know where to go or what to do. I thought… what was the point in me staying around? But where could I go? Everything was just so uncertain,” he said, bringing his hand up to rub across the ache forming in his forehead.

Ardyn shuffled closer to his side. Prompto’s tone was so tired; he must have struggled so much. “I’m so sorry, Prompto… I never wanted to leave you there in that village. But I suppose in the end, it was better that you weren’t with me. I fear that you would have suffered the same treatment as I did. Only… you wouldn't have survived,” he said, reaching out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. “But you were right. From now on, we stick together. I won’t be leaving you again,” he assured.

Prompto turned his head to meet his gaze, violet-blue eyes sparkling in the light of the fire. Their color reminded him of the crystal in a lot of ways, but their beauty far surpassed that cursed rock. He slid his fingers through Prompto’s hair to pull him closer, just enough to feel the warmth of his breath.

It was Prompto who pressed forward to close the gap, desperate and pleading in the mesh of lips and roaming hands, pulling at his coat to draw him in closer. Ardyn let him take the lead, his hand in his hair merely a support more than a hold and soon Prompto slid his arms around Ardyn’s neck, pressing his whole body against Ardyn’s side. Ardyn didn’t resist when Prompto’s hands slid under his coat to push it off of his shoulders; he merely shifted his arms to let it fall away. He was still a mess of mud, bruises and dry blood but it didn’t seem to bother Prompto at all.

They parted only when Prompto was desperate for air, but Ardyn’s hands were already working to remove the quiver and the belt that held his too-big shirt in place. He tossed both aside and tucked his hands under Prompto’s shirt to pull it up over his head and fling that out of the way too. It had been so long. _Too long_ without any positive skin contact. Any positive contact at all.

But something caught his eye; dark and bold on Prompto’s right arm. He grabbed his wrist before he could pull the older man back in, turning his arm over to check it over for himself. Prompto turned his head away, not even wanting to look at it. 3234 burned, no, _branded_ into the soft skin of his inner forearm, stretching all the way from his wrist to the crook of his elbow. The skin was dark and raised even though it was as healed as it could be.

“What is _this_?!” He demanded, staring down at the numbers. A branding like this couldn’t have been done willingly and suddenly his mind was flooded with terrible images; Prompto being held down, kicking and screaming as the hot brand was forced against his skin.

“...My prison number.” Prompto winced when Ardyn’s grip on his wrist tightened, his jaw clenching until Prompto could have sworn he heard the teeth grinding. “Ardyn-” his voice died when he looked at him. That awful inky-black stuff was on his face again, leaking from narrowed eyes and the corner of his mouth, pursed shut. For a moment, he felt fear pool in the pit of his stomach, but he tried to swallow it down. “Ardyn… it’s okay,” he said, laying his other hand over Ardyn’s on his wrist. The fingers loosened just a little, some of the tension melting out of his scarred shoulders. “I’m okay.”

Ardyn let go, the rest of his anger falling away as the black ichor disappeared, as if it was never there in the first place. His skin colour returned to normal from where it had turned grey, and the whites of his eyes returned. Prompto shuffled closer so that he could wrap his arms around Ardyn, tucking his face away in his neck. “I’m okay. I’m here. I’m alive. Nothing else matters,” he muttered gently. He felt Ardyn’s hands settle on his back, rubbing gentle circles across his skin. He heard Ardyn mumble something, and turned his head to free up an ear.

“What?”

“...Your _chin_ tickles,” Ardyn mumbled. It took a second, but Prompto broke out into small giggles.

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“What in Eos is that anyway? Five years and that’s all you've got?” Ardyn asked. It was a complete flip in his attitude, but Prompto could see that his jaw was still tight and there was a certain hollow look to his eyes. He was trying to just move on.

“I’ll have you know, the ladies _love_ my goatee.”

“We’ll have to shave it.”

“ _Absolutely_ not!” Prompto huffed, sitting himself across Ardyn’s lap to wrap his arms around his neck. “Now if you _don’t_ mind, you exasperating prick, I was _trying_ to make up for five years of serious lack of make out sessions.”

Ardyn chuckled at him, laying a hand on his thigh and tucking an arm behind his shoulders. “Well then, you’d best get back to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this fair it's only fair to warn you... it isn't going to get any better~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a slow chapter, but our boys deserve a break before I ruin some more lives! Big big thanks as always to [KUPOXV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV) for always helping me with my creativity, and to [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose) for your beta work <3

“I found you some clothes!” Prompto declared, handing a folded up bundle to Ardyn’s waiting hands. It had become clear in the last few days that Ardyn didn’t feel changes in temperature anymore, however he couldn’t stay in his tattered pants and coat forever. He was clean now, having washed in a river nearby. He unfolded the bundle and took a moment to look at what Prompto had found… but he grimaced.

“...Prompto… these are  _ hideous _ .”

“Excuse me, but your options are kinda limited.”

“Where did you even get these?”

“A traveling merchant.”

“I can tell, they’re awful.” Prompto gasped in mock offense, giving a little huff. 

“You said you didn’t want anyone to recognize you, there’s no way they will with these. Promise!” Prompto said, watching Ardyn size up the clothes against his body. He had been  _ very _ careful about their sizing and they looked like a good fit to him. Ardyn gave him a skeptical look, but Prompto just shrugged at him. Eventually Ardyn sighed and gave in, shrugging his coat off to get dressed.

It was a far cry from his royal garb, which was usually carefully arranged. The pants were  _ green _ and striped, the lower half covered by leather boot-covers. The shirt was pleated and an off-white color with a high collar and the waistcoat was… unusual enough. Still, he pulled his jacket on over top of it all and Prompto stepped up to straighten everything out. He wrapped a red and orange scarf around his neck for him, and hooked a grey, patterned scarf around the shoulders of his jacket before he took a step back to look him over.

“I think it looks good!” Prompto said happily. Ardyn raised a brow.

“Prompto, are you colorblind by any chance?”

“Mean! It suits you.”

“I look like a homeless man.”

“Hate to break it to you, but we  _ are _ homeless,” Prompto pointed out. It should hopefully be a good disguise; the people had been used to seeing Ardyn finely dressed, so this outfit would throw them off a little. However, his maroon colored hair… might be a bit of a giveaway. They’d have to find him a hat eventually, but for now the hood on the grey scarf would have to do.

“Then let’s change that.” Prompto looked up at Ardyn curiously, caught off guard by his words. “Let’s find a home. You and me, away from everyone else. Somewhere self-sufficient and secluded where we don’t have to deal with people anymore. Somewhere we can be together, alone,” he explained, taking Prompto’s hands into his own. 

“But… what about your Kingdom?” Prompto asked. Ardyn squeezed his hands, before he pulled him a little closer. 

“They don’t want me, Prompto. If I went back there… I may not be able to control the way I feel about Gilgamesh and my brother. The demons may well get the better of me. But I don’t need them, I don’t. I only need you,” he said, gently tugging Prompto against his chest to wrap his arms around him. “You deserve it too. A place to call home, not needing to run all the time and hide in little caves.”

Prompto pressed his face into Ardyn’s chest, wrapping his arms around his back to clutch his coat. “I want that… I don’t want to have to sleep outdoors anymore,” he muttered. “It’d be nice… somewhere to call home,” he admitted.

“We’ll find something, Prom. I promise you we will. We’ll move on to the other end of the kingdom and see what we can do. Maybe some of the farther reaches won’t have heard too much about anything. We’ll have to go there,” Ardyn explained, stepping back so that he could look at Prompto again, gently cupping his face in his hands. “We will find peace. Just us.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Their trek across the country was a long one. With no Chocobos to ride, they didn’t get very far each day. While Ardyn soon found that he didn’t grow tired, Prompto definitely did; he was slowing down more each day and Ardyn’s suspicions that something was wrong were getting stronger. Prompto however, just brushed it off and blamed the heat, or the days of walking, or claimed he hadn’t slept very well. Ardyn didn’t sleep; he knew that last excuse to be nothing but a lie.

As the days and weeks dragged on into months, all they could do was focus on walking, using the distant mountains beyond the Myrlwood as a reference point. But the nights were the most peculiar thing. They had been hiding from the demons that prowled the darkness for weeks, until one night they were caught out. There had been nowhere to hide and the pair were prepared for a fight… a fight that never came. 

 

_ “Damn it, we’re too far away from any shelter… Ardyn we won’t make it to Mynbrum in time,” Prompto said, increasing his speed as they ran as quickly as they could across the Cleigne landscape. There was nothing between them and a cave that Ardyn knew of; except for a wide river. They had planned to be on the other side of it before darkness fell, but it was descending on them quickly. _

_ “Just keep moving, we’ve no other choice,” Ardyn said, a hand pressed lightly to the small of Prompto’s back to encourage him onwards. The run was taking a toll on the younger man, but they couldn’t afford to slow down now. As the sun vanished beyond the horizon, the familiar hiss and bubble of emerging demons began. _

_ They were feet away from the river when the Goblins appeared to block their path, forcing Ardyn and Prompto to a sudden halt. Prompto yanked his bow off his back, pulling an arrow into the string while Ardyn summoned his sword. He tried not to use it; he knew Somnus could feel when he pulled it free of their shared armiger but what choice was there? Prompto’s arrows could not kill these monsters. _

_ The Goblins circled around them, chattering unintelligibly among themselves with their beady red eyes honed on Ardyn. They seemed… reluctant. Demons didn’t usually hesitate the way these ones were. He felt Prompto press against his back, ready to defend them at a moment’s notice as the Goblins slowed their circling to a sudden stop. One of them took a curious step closer. _

_ Ardyn stepped forward too, ready to fight… at least, until the Goblin jumped in fright, running immediately in the opposite direction with an awful squeal. Ardyn paused, looking around at the others who suddenly seemed increasingly nervous. He stepped towards another, and it too turned and ran away. Soon, all the others followed, squealing in terror as they made their escape. _

_ Prompto lowered his bow, jaw hanging open in shock, and even Ardyn’s eyes were wide. What had just happened? Were the demons…  _ afraid _ of Ardyn? _

 

They tested the theory a few times, with the same results. The demons were frightened of Ardyn and wouldn’t dare to get close to them. Prompto on his own would definitely be attacked, but Ardyn’s presence kept them away. That knowledge took a large burden off their shoulders. It wasn’t quite as dangerous to travel at night, which was exceptionally useful when they had no choice but to pass by a settlement or village. 

In the end, their long journey had been worth it. They reached the Myrlwood right by the Vesperpool, and by some stroke of amazing luck that they seemed to have lacked for so long, they came across an abandoned caravan that probably once belonged to a travelling merchant. The wheels were broken and sunken into the dirt and there was considerable damage to it, but it was empty. It wasn’t very big, probably only just big enough for them both to sleep in and store a few things but it was a start.

For a week, their only focus was on the caravan. They repaired the wheels well enough to move it around the lake so that only the mountains were at their back, and then they started on the main body of the structure. It wasn’t easy. They caught fish and hunted various monsters so that Prompto could take the best parts to the nearest settlement, trading them for tools and supplies they needed. It took almost the whole week before they managed to get a roof on it.

Ardyn set up a perimeter; his magic also seemed to ward off the demons a little, so he set up small magic fires around the small area they had claimed just in case; but Prompto was rarely away from his side. They hunted together, repaired the caravan together and regularly slept together, allowing all their previous anxieties and worries to vanish.

Prompto seemed to improve then; he didn’t seem to struggle so much to keep his energy going and finally being settled gave him a new vigor that Ardyn found entirely infectious. Sure it wasn’t  _ easy _ to live this way, but all they had to worry about was each other. Well, that and the odd nest of Sahagins that would pop up every now and then but that wasn’t anything that they couldn’t handle.

“Probably not quite the glamorous life you had hoped for,” Ardyn said one day. He had his arm around Prompto’s shoulders as they walked through the forest. It was dark, but the various demons quickly scurried out of the way of them both. Living in the caravan together for the last few months had been a challenge, but if anything the experience had just brought them closer. 

“Well, it’s still better than being back in my home country. At least it’s warm and we have plenty of food. We’re doing good, Ardyn and I like our little home,” Prompto assured. The demons still had him on edge, but he knew that Ardyn wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“You would have been safer in your country… no demons or false Kings to give you grief.”

“...No, I wouldn’t have been safer there,” Prompto muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. His gaze was somewhere else, even as Ardyn gently pulled him to a stop.

“Prompto… why did you leave your country? I don’t believe that it was merely the cold the drove you and your mother away,” Ardyn asked, nudging Prompto gently to turn him around so he could see his face. Whatever the answer was, seemed to make Prompto sad.

“It was a beautiful country, when I was little. Vast open plains surrounded by the most amazing mountains. There was only a few ways out; natural passes through the mountains. Everything was lush and green and beautiful… and then one winter, it snowed so badly. No one was ready for it at all, our winters were always kinda mild. Yeah we’d get snow but… nothing like this,” Prompto started to explain. He felt Ardyn’s hands gently rub up and down his bare arms, encouraging some warmth into his skin in the cool night air.

“The winter never stopped. Spring time came and we were still covered in snow and it was still falling… and it fell and fell and never stopped. I was like… thirteen at the time. Ever since then all I knew was snow. It made life difficult for everyone. People were dying of hypothermia and there were avalanches… a-and then the animals started to vanish. The starving ones would die, the healthier ones ran, looking for food and warmth. Ice fishing was hard, even the fish were dying,” he carried on, shaking his head a little.

“My father… he was a fisherman. But there was barely anything left to catch anymore and work was scarce. My mother was a housewife. When I turned sixteen he taught me how to use a bow to hunt and I’d go out with him sometimes to help. We could usually find enough to feed ourselves for a few days; mountain goats and hares, usually. But he was angry. So,  _ so _ angry with everything. Struggling to find enough to sell and earn money. He just went off the rails. Started spending whatever money he got on mead and mulled wine while I spent whatever money I earned on warm clothes and fire wood…”

“Prompto… I’m sorry. You were too young for all of that,” Ardyn said sympathetically. He could feel Prompto starting to shake under his hands, and he had a feeling it was nothing to do with the cold.

“He became violent. If I didn’t find enough food, or if mother didn’t do what he asked fast enough… it was like living with a psychopath. He’d always be a confusing mix of being okay, or being full on anger and aggression and… one day it got too much. I went out hunting, but everything was gone. The herd of mountain goats I’d been picking off one by one had vanished completely. There was just… nothing. I had to go home cold, and empty handed.”

Ardyn’s hands stilled, laying on Prompto’s shoulders to squeeze gently. “You don’t have to explain any further, if you don’t want to,” he assured. But Prompto just took in a deep breath. 

“No, it’s okay. It’s been years it’s just… hard to think about sometimes. He was so mad when I got home and told him and my mother that all the game had disappeared. He just lost it. He threw a chair at me from across the room and… and he just lunged at me. I thought he was going to kill me. He was just punching and kicking me over and over… I remember that all I could do was cover my head and  _ beg _ him to stop. And then all of a sudden, he did. He stopped and he fell to the ground and when I looked up, my mother was there with a big knife. She’d stabbed him in the neck,” Prompto took in another breath, lifting a hand to rub it over his face. “We grabbed whatever we had and fled. We knew that some ships were still managing to get to the ports, so we went there and smuggled onto the first foreign ship we could find, then we ended up somewhere in Duscae and just did what we could for a few months, until we ran into that demon,” he said with a little shrug. 

Ardyn wrapped his arms around him, tugging the younger man into his chest. It was no wonder then, that Prompto and his mother had been so desperate to escape. And why Shiva didn’t feel that his mother was worth protecting. “You did nothing wrong… you know that don’t you?” he asked.

“I know. It was him… he lost control and he shouldn't have. We were better off running away,” Prompto muttered, taking a step back to offer Ardyn a small smile. “Besides… if we hadn’t come here I wouldn't have met you,” he said, taking Ardyn’s hand to tug him to carry on walking.

“Well… I for one am certainly grateful for that,” Ardyn chuckled, happy to carry on with their nice little stroll. Eventually they came across exactly what Ardyn had been looking for; a small body of water. 

“Is this the pond you mentioned?” Prompto asked.

“It is. It’s a natural spring, actually. Dip your hand in there,” Ardyn said. Prompto knelt down beside it, carefully dipping his hand under the water. He gasped softly.

“It’s so warm!”

“I thought it’d be a nice spot for a bath,” Ardyn suggested. They were just beyond the main treeline, so there was a beautiful view of the night sky; all the stars in their full glory like a blanket over their heads. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky to obscure their view.

They shed their clothes off, leaving them on a rock beside the water; Prompto’s bow and arrows stayed within reach too, just in case. Ardyn climbed in first, feeling disappointed that his body didn’t feel the change in temperature at all. But he helped Prompto climb in too, and they both settled side by side in a shallow part where they could sit and watch the stars sparkle.

Prompto leaned against Ardyn’s side, allowing the older man to tuck an arm around him so that he could rest his head against Ardyn’s shoulder. “I’ve never just sat and watched the stars like this before…” he said quietly. 

Ardyn lifted a hand, pointing out a selection of bright stars. “See those? That’s Shiva’s Wings. And to the left there is Ifrit’s Crown. And that one there is Ramuh’s Lightning. I think Bahamut’s Sword is hiding somewhere behind that mountain,” he explained. He felt Prompto’s hand settle on his thigh.

“They’ve been so cruel to you, Ardyn… I don’t understand it,” he muttered.

“Nor do I. I gave them everything they wanted… and they’ve abandoned me. I suppose I may never know their reasons, but so long as I have you, they don’t matter to me,” Ardyn assured, leaving a kiss in Prompto’s hair.

“Yeah. We don’t need anyone else,” Prompto said, shutting his eyes.

Ardyn looked back up to the stars, looking at the bright constellations again. It felt like he had missed something; some reasoning behind all that had happened. Why make him suffer for a task they had  _ chosen _ him for? He sighed a little, shaking his head for a moment before he rested his cheek on top of Prompto’s head. Perhaps he would never understand, but at least he wasn’t alone.


End file.
